Painfully
by In Love With Technology
Summary: The Monster has officially taken over. I mean, not that I didn't notice then, but it wanted Alex. And so did I. The Monster made me this way. And I have Max's ring to think for it. I've decided to give ya'll a SNEAK PEEK into Justin's P.O.V.R
1. Painfully: Slow

**Author's Note:** I got this idea by reading Feeling Sick by Phelma. _**No**_, I didn't steal his/her story line. I was reading it, and it was something in there about slow sex, and I was thinking about how I could go about doing it. So, here it is. And of course, it's my little obsession…, Jalex. HAHAHAHA.

(Two-Shot!) . Also, warning EXTREME lemon scenes. Lot's of incest. If intense sexual situations make you uncomfortable, DON'T READ.

P.S.- Justin's a little O.O.C. But, I'll/he'll explain EVERYTHING in the second chapter with some **DELTED SCENES! **Lol.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own WOWP! Read & Review!_

"_Ooooh. Justin…," _Alex moaned, as she grabbed her left boob. _"Mmmmm. Yeah."_ She couldn't do anything, but enjoy the pleasure that Justin was giving her while they were fucking on the longest Wizard Chair in the lair, as Justin gripped both of her sides, dug his nails into her succulent ass, while pulling himself in and out of her pussy.

"_Ooooh. Mmmmm…, right there. Mmmm…, babe. That's my spot."_

I bet you're wondering _'What the __**hell **__are you doing? Why the __**hell **__are you fucking your brother? And how the __**hell **__did you get here? _Well, to understand, I have to take you back to this morning where it all started. And if I cant answer these questions, then my brother sure should be able to.

The alarm buzzed, as I groaned to make it stop. '_Gosh, I __**hate **__school. It's sooo pointless!' _And just as I was about to press the incessant button, Justin came in my room.

"Get up. Time to go to school." He said. As he stared at me. And it wasn't a death stare. It was more like a…, a…, well…, it's hard to explain how he looked at me, but all that I can say was it was painful. And, _**no**_, it didn't hurt, but I…, I _**felt **_it. And it was something more than a _**brotherly**_ look…, lets go with that.

I took a breath as I instantly woke up, (not that I wasn't already awake, that _**gesture**_ just somehow woke me up more…,) and put my blankets around my body. All of a sudden, I just gotten _extremely _uncomfortable. "Ok. I'm on my way." I said. "Now _**go**__._" I said, pointing towards my door.

"Ok." Justin said, smirking at me. It seemed as if he were thinking about something…, and I don't think I wanted to find out what. (I ended up doing just the opposite at the end of the day. But…, _don't I always?) _And it was one of those _**sexy**_smirks. _You know? _The ones that boys make when their thinking of…., well….., _**that**__?_ Yeah.., _that's_ the look that he gave me.

I gulped.

Justin chuckled, winked at me, and walked out my room.

I sat there for up to three minutes before I got ready for school.

For some reason I thought that it was safe from _**him**_ until he showed up at my locker.

I was pulling out my books for my first classes. I closed my locker. "_**SHIT! **_Justin!" I yelled. "What the hell is your problem?"

He traveled his eyes down to my feet. And just stared. I mean, it was like he had a foot fetish, the way he stared at my feet. And it lasted about 3 minutes. I mean…, _**how**_ much longer could he stare at my feet?

The bell rung.

'_DAMN…, I'm late.' _I thought._ 'Wait…., since when do __**I **__care?' _

He finally moved up. But now, he was at my legs, and it seemed as if the fetish switched. And it scared me just as much as my feet. Yeah, I know. How could it be scarier? I don't know, it just was. And _**God**_, I was petrified. I swallowed…, _**hard**_. It was about 4 minutes before his eyes traveled up to my thighs, and _**good **_God, it burned. I mean, it felt as if his eyes were burning a hole in my thighs. Like…., **lust** was building up in them. I didn't have to look at them to know that. Then the inevitable happened.

His eyes landed on my pussy. And even though I wasn't naked or exposed…, I might as well have been, because…, well. Not only did he lick his lips, but he bit them, and groaned. Like at any moment, he was going to jump my bones. I stood up straighter and swallowed again. And since his eyes were closer to mine.., it was easier to spot the darker look, the-_dare I say it?_-**sexiness**, of them. The light green eyes that he had seemed to turn a dark brown, almost black.

And yes, he spent a long time staring at my pussy. It had to be a good 10 minutes before his eyes moved again, headed towards my stomach. And it was a relief that he only stared at my stomach for 3 minuets, but the fact that he had moved his eyes up to my boobs where just as bad as when his eyes were between my legs, staring at my pussy. I felt exposed once again. His eyes were on yet another area that they shouldn't be. At least, not for _**him**_. He looked as if he were contemplating rather of not to lick them, fondle them, and bite them-and _**God**_,-the way his eyes were looking at me, I would've let him. (What? I'm not going to lie…, he _**did**_ look hot).

_Finally! _His eyes reached my face. And he bit his lips again, as he stared at mine. I gulped, and bit down on my skin on the inside of my mouth. Another 3 minutes passed. (Yes, I was keeping track, because I've been looking at the clock at the top right of the lockers by mine, ever since he started).

His eyes had reached my own. And….., _**oooh**__. _It sent heat to somewhere that it should've never went to. (I'm just going to say that it only happened because I was distracted…, yeah. Let's go with that). Wait. He never did answer my question, did he?

"You." Justin said simply. And what the **hell **did he mean by that?

"What?" I asked.

"You asked me what my problem was, didn't you?" He asked. "You are my problem."

"And how am I your problem?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Heh, heh." He shook his head as if it were so obvious. "Head to your second period. You too late to go to first. As if you wanted to go anyway." He started to laugh again, headed the other direction. "Or else." He hollered down the hall. I didn't want to find out what the _'or else' _meant, so after a minute or so, I started to walk to my class, thinking, thinking, thinking. By the end of the day my head was throbbing by the amount of thinking that I was doing. (Even if I **was** just thinking to be thinking). And I was just ready to go home.

I threw my backpack down on the couch, as I saw my mom making dinner.

"Mija. How was school?" She asked.

"Dreadful." I answered. That was about the only answer she was going to get out of me.

"Oh." She said. "Well, dinner should be finished in about 5 minutes."

I smiled, and sniffed the delicious aroma. "Mmm. What are you making?"

"Enchiladas, and Baked Chicken." Theresa answered.

"Mmm. Sounds good." I answered.

"Do me a favor, get your Dad, and Max-"

"Something smells good, honey. What are you making?" Dad asked, walking up the stairs from the Sub Shop, headed towards Mom behind the island, as they pecked each other on the lips, with Max trailing behind him.

"Enchiladas, and Baked Chicken." Mom and I answered at the same time, as Justin walked in the door.

"What's that-" He began to ask.

"Enchiladas, and Baked Chicken. Should be done in 3 minutes." Mom answered. And if one more person asked what was being made, I was going to scream.

"Good." Justin said, as his eyes landed on mine. "I'm ready to eat something right about now." He winked towards my direction. I gulped.

We sat down at the table. Mom and Dad decided to sit in front of where Justin, and I usually do. And oddly, Max sat at the far right at the head of the table, instead of by me. Which was…, _weird_, to say the least. But, he's Max. So, I'll forgive him.

I was getting ready to get in my chair, but Justin grabbed it before I could. "Let me get that for you." He said, as he pushed me close to the dinner table. So close, that the only thing that I could fit between me, the table cloth, and the table itself, was my hand. I looked at him.

"Don't move." Heordered in my ear, pushing himself as far as he did me, and pulling the table cloth over both of us. (If only I had known what he was going to do, I would've stopped him).

'_Mom didn't tell anyone that she made Peas and Mashed Potatoes.' _I thought, as she sat down the extra bowls. _'She's __**definitely **__full of surprises.'_ I thought, digging into them first with the big spoons that was waiting in them.

After Mom said prayer, I began to eat. Justin put his hands on my left knee, and I almost choked on my Mashed Potatoes from the sudden action.

I shot him a death glare, after I got done coughing. But he was acting nonchalant. I squinted my eyes even more out of frustration.

"Mija…, are you okay?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm perfectly fine."

"Good, baby. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Don't worry Mom," Justin said. "I got her back." He said, as his hands discreetly traveled up my leg. (If only I had known what he meant then, I wouldn't be where I am now).

10 minuets passed. _10 freaking minutes_, before his hand pushed up my skirt, and gripped my thigh, and _**ooooh**_, there's the heat again. He continued to do this every, oh, I don't know about-2 minutes, squeezing my thigh. _God help me, _I wanted to moan. I couldn't even concentrate on eating my food.

Eventually, everyone but Justin and I had headed to bed. My plate was the only one that didn't get finished. I still had 2 Enchiladas and a couple of Peas left to eat, but that was about it. Next thing I knew, my skirt was fully up, and Justin's hand was on my panties, teasing my clit.

"_Oohhhh_." I moaned, closing my eyes. I couldn't help it anymore, I had to let it out. All this sexual tension that I've been experiencing since this morning, built up to a certain extent, to where I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Open your eyes." He ordered.

I obeyed. And as soon as I did, he was staring at me with_** those**_ eyes again. (_What_? It's not my fault that he sound sexy to me…, _gosh_. Okay….., maybe it was, but who was I to deny _**those**_ eyes?)

"Do you like that?" He asked, as he grazed his fingers up my panties.

I gasped.

"Hmm?" He asked. "Do you want me to stop?" He brought his hand back down.

I tried hard to hold my mouth closed.

"Oh, come on, Alex. You know you want to moan for me." Justin said. "You have nothing to worry about. Mom, Dad, and Max won't be up-and won't hear_ anything_-for a **long** time." He said. "As well as everyone _outside?"_ He chuckled. "Let's just say…, it wont be the first time they heard my name being called-or **yelled**,-from here. And it's not the first time I did something like this with everyone in the house. Even with you in the house as well." He chuckled. "Irony, huh?" He smiled that sexy smile at me again, and I couldn't hold _**anything **_in anymore. I cummed. "That's what I want." He smiled.

He ripped his hands from my panties, and I was about to protest. "_Shhhh_." Justin said, kissing me on the lips. "I know what I'm doing." He said, as he began to take off my belt. He put his lips back onto mine, and if I hadn't have been wearing Carmex, there would've been friction, and my lips would've hurt. (It seemed as if that was the only thing he did with _some _kind of force…, for a while).

He proceeded to strip me of my skirt, and he finally let up on my lips.

"_Justin_." I moaned softly.

He continued to please me. Everything that he did somehow turned me on. '_**"Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. Nuton's Law." **__Damn. He's contagious too. I can't believe I actually remember him telling me that.'_

One thing I knew, my panties where on the floor next to my skirt, and in a blink of an eye, they vanished, and his hand was playing with my clit. My eyes closed again, and I bit my lips, forgetting about the insignificant things, and- "Justin." I called, gripping onto the back of his shirt, somewhat scratching him.

I was sitting in my seat, and I turned my body towards Justin's. He pushed his hand in and out of my clit, and I inched my body closer to his. "Justin, Justin, Justin."

"You like that?" He asked, wiggling 3 of his fingers inside my pussy. And he took his valuable time pulling them out.

"Ooooh." I breathed, while he was still pulling them out.

He groaned. "Mmm. Your wet." He announced, when his fingers came out. He started to cover my pussy with my own cum. (Ew, gross. I know, but hey….., I was caught in the moment, _okay?_). He then proceeded to put his hand down my clit, and I thought he was going to enter me again, but he passed up my entrance, grasped my clit, and began to rub it.

"Ahh…," I moaned, as another round of cum came out of me, I bit my lip, and opened my legs a little further.

"Are you **that** horny, babe?" He asked.

"Finger me." I replied. (More like I ordered and begged him to all at once).

He complied, as he entered his fingers inside of me. I put my head on his shoulders. "Justin." I cried in pure ecstasy, closing my eyes.

Apparently, he took this as a signal to flash us into the Wizard's Lair, because when I opened them again, that's exactly where we were.

"Oh, Alex. You're in for a **long** night."(How right he was). He said, gripping at my shirts that I had on, and started to pull them off. He started to kiss me on my neck, my collarbone, my shoulder, my…., chest.

I formed my mouth to an 'o' shape, but nothing came out. All I could do, was tug at his spiky hair. His hand trialed up my back in one smooth motion, as I pushed my chest onto his. And just when I thought that he was done playing with my emotions, he started all over again. He tugged at the clasp of my bra. "48 C." He chuckled. "You grew."

"Yeah, I di-. _Wait_. How did _**you**_ know?"

"I know more about you than you think I do, Alex."

Before I could strike back, he took both of his hands, and began to take off my bra, while kissing my chest again. An inch a minute…, _**literally**_. And the fact that he decided to travel in a swirl-like motion _**until **_he reached my nipples, made it worse. And there where the occasional, '_Justin_' moments, but in my defense, he licked my nipples like a wild man every now and then, okay? And was this torture going to be over with?

He seemed to know that whenever he touched, scratched, or rubbed my back, it sent chills to all the right areas, because he sure did do it every chance he had. And I replied by gasping every time. Are we going to have sex, or not? Because if not, I _**REALLY**_ didn't have time to look for my dildo. (Don't act surprised).

"_Justin_." I pleaded. "_Please_. You're driving me crazy, and I don't think I can wait much longer."

"I told you that I knew what I was doing." He said. "Just relax." He said, as he started to do what I thought he was going to in the school hallway. He started to fondle my boobs. He kept playing with them, until they became hard. And it really didn't take to long. Provided that I was already horny, the lair was cold, and my pussy was on fire…, _**begging **_for him to touch me there again.

I grinded my warmness onto Justin's pants, and "**Oooh**." he was hard, _extremely _hard. I mean, I think his dick was bound to pop out of his pants at any moment. He chuckled, knowing why I moaned. "Yeah, I want this more than you think I do." He said. "It's harder for me **not** to pound you like a jack hammer, than it is for my _**dick**_to be the way it is right now."

"Oh." I said, as if I understood. I proceeded by unbuttoning his top. "I need you."

"Wait." He said, as he lead me to dad's chair in the Wizard Lair. Now…, get on top." He ordered, laying down.

I obeyed, as I tried to get as much friction between us as I could, trying to grind on him. He wouldn't even let me move past his waist. "Please…," I begged. He gripped my hips, and dug his nails in my skin. "_**Mmm.**_" I moaned. He scratched my skin (provided I was _'butter ball naked'_-as Big Momma would say-it wasn't that hard). "Justin." I cried, as I reached down to grab his pants, eager to rip them off.

"Ah, ah, ah." He said, trying to stop me from pulling off his pants. "I don't think so."

"Oh?" I scoffed. "Well…, I **know** so." I said, as I whispered a spell, as Justin's pants, and everything else that seemed _'in the way'_ disappeared into nothingness just as my clothes did. I whispered another spell, and dad's chair made more space for me. The arm rest stretched, and Justin reclined to the most perfect spot. "That's _**so **_much better." I said, as I put my hands on his stomach, and guided myself to his penis. He thought he was the only one to be able to torture someone? He had another thing coming. (No pun intended. Okay, maybe a little).

I grinded my clit on Justin's dick. I started to rub myself on top of him. I had tried to go fast but just as I had started to speed up, Justin gripped my hips, and dug his nails in. "Oooooo….," I moaned, as I put my hands on his 6 (or is it 12? And is that even possible?) pack, and rubbed his chest, while he started to move me.

Inch by dreadful inch, he moved me up, and gripped my ass. He growled. "Alex."

"_Justin_." I cried, as he scratched my bare ass, and started to move me down his dick. "Mmmfh." There were definitely _no words _to described that filling. He brought his right hand off of my ass, and brought his index finger down to my vagina, and started to tease me again. My back arched from the sudden contact, and (I will _**swear **_to my _grave_ that was _completely_) by accident…, I pushed his finger inside me deeper then what he wanted, but he groaned anyway. I fell unto his chest, crept my way up his neck, and whispered, "Ooh…, Justin. Don't stop." I gasped when he scratched my ass, which made me want to grind on him harder, but I couldn't. (He's a _**lot **_stronger, ok?) "_Mmmm._ **Please**…., harder…, faster. Something other than this torture."

He bucked his waist up to my pussy, then 5 seconds later he grinded against me, and proceeded to finger me for a while. (It might seem like a short time, but you aren't in _**my **_situation. He hit me, and just stayed there, hovering over my clit for 5 **agonizing **seconds before grinding on me). I breathed/gasped on his neck.

"Ahh." I grabbed onto his shoulders. '_Gosh, this is amazing. Even though it's __**torture**__.' _I thought, as I tried to cause more friction between our bodies, whilst still grinding uncontrollably on Justin's hard dick, as he hit me with it again, repeating his grinding action, and added a finger in me. "Ooohhh."

He did it again. "Oooh…,"

_**And again**_. "Mmm-mmmm….," He wiggled his fingers inside of me, and my pussy closed around his fingers. He groaned.

_**And again**_. I breathed in some air before I let out an endless amount of hot air on his neck, and leaving scratch marks on his shoulders.

I screamed.

_Hit bit me. _

And no, I'm not mad, I'm happy as hell, and he hasn't even gotten inside me with his balls yet. This was _**hands down**_, the best love making I've ever experienced.

"Know who you belong to." He stated, as I nodded my head 10 seconds later, catching onto what he meant. "And start wearing scarves from now on. More bites like that will be coming up, and most wont be on your neck.

I quivered in anticipation.

He hit me with his dick again. "Your driving me crazy." I said.

"Good. Because you are too." He replied, grinding on me.

"Fuck me, Justin. I need you." I said, trying to push my body closer to his. Which was impossible, considering that fact that my boobs were becoming red from them being pushed against his chest already.

He chuckled. "I can tell." He said, lustfully looking at how his fingers glistened with my cum. I was so wrapped up in the moment, that I hadn't even noticed.

"Oh."

"It's okay." He said, as he started to lick dry all 5 of his fingers. Even doing so, they were still dripping of my cum. He started with his pinkie. All I could do was watch as he slowly licked everything that I just spewed out not even 1 minute ago..

'_Here he goes with the torture again.'_ He gave me this lust filled look that made me grind against him again, and he spanked my ass with his left hand, and grabbed it roughly. I gasped/breathed. "Justin…," He never lost eye contact with me, as he moved to his ring finger. "Please…..,"

He took out his finger 7 seconds later after licking it clean. "Alex. So _**very **_naïve." He said. "Don't you know that the more you beg, the more time I drag out for me to fuck you?"

"But that's not fair. I need to feel your dick in me, Justin. This is _so_ difficult. This is….,"

"_**Torture**_?" He challenged as he finished my sentence, laughing. "Know you know how I feel…, how I've _been feeling _for, well….., since I hit puberty, and my balls dropped. Now I get to serve to you what you've been making me fill for…., **years**." He sighed. "But we'll get to that. _Promise._" He said, as he went to his middle finger, and wrapped his tongue around his finger catching my cum and licking it dry.

I bit down on my teeth. _'Mmmfh! He's just adding to it. Making it worse. And sooner or later I going to cum again. Oh…., I need him.' _He spanked my ass again. I moaned, as he moved to his index finger. '_Thank __**God**__ this is almost over….,' _I thought.

He had just got done cleaning off his finger. He used his left hand to bring my face down to his, and I thought that he was going to get me to kiss him, and he showed me his thumb. "Now…., be a naughty girl, and lick your cum off my finger." He ordered.

And what made me do it? I don't know. I'm going to go with impulse and the fact that he sound **extremely** sexy telling me what to do. He _**never **_gave me orders like that. And the fact he did, made me give in quickly.

I wrapped my tongue around his finger just as I had seen him do. But not as fast. I wanted to seduce him. And provided that the thumb finger wasn't as long as the others, I spent extra time on it just to moan and torture Justin. "_Mmmmm-mmm_. _Justin._" (Oh yeah, did I mention that I stared at him the whole time? Yep. Had my eyes open, and bobbed my head on it as well).

I noticed that his eyes had gotten bigger. I knew what he wanted. But I'm not going to put my mouth on his dick until I get his dick in my pussy. "I like the way I taste. But you know what I would like more?" I asked, after I 'was finished.'

He was speechless, obvious that he was still thinking about my lips being wrapped around something else that happened to be poking me at my waist.

I took the opportunity to ease my way down to his dick, and I placed him inside me. "_Ooooohhhhhh…_.," I moaned, pushing his dick into my pussy.

His eyes immediately popped open, filled with desire and anger all at once. _"Alex."_ And the way he said my name _**definitely **_give it away. He grabbed my ass with _both _hands this time, with hunger.

"Oh my _Gosh._" I moaned, as he took his right hand to spank me, and dipped his dick in me a little more, by pushing me down with the other. "_Aahhhhh_….," I started to scratch his chest.

"Mmm-mm. Oh, Alex. Your-your…, so…, oh my…, _mmmm-mmm." _Justin moaned.

"I know. And you're hard as hell. And…, _ooooohhhh. Aaaahhh." _He pushed me deeper, and did he like, have a fetish for scratching my ass, or something? (It seems as if he had a fetish for a lot of things where **I** was concerned). "_**Justin**_, your making me cum."

"All the more reason for me to go deeper, huh?" He asked, pushing me down, and I grabbed at his waist, you know, just to help him out a little. (Ok, ok. Me too.)

I closed my eyes. "Oh, Justin. You feel so good." I said, as the last bit of his dick pushed into me. (It's a good thing I've done this before with Riley, Dean, and Mason. Yes…., I had sex with a Werewolf, and I definitely had it with him while he was in Werewolf form. ((It was a weird fetish….., all _**3**_ times I did it)). And hey…., at least his dick wasn't covered, and I didn't want to kiss his face, because _**it**_ was, ok? And why am I talking to you about my ex? That's another story, so, let's get back to the action going on between Justin and I).

He grabbed my thighs and moved over to the longer wizard chair that we always sat on together, wrapped my legs around his waist, gripped my thighs again, and started to fuck me. (Irony, huh?) I never took my eyes off of him as he slowly thrust in and out of me, and watched his lustful eyes match his completely erotic gestures, as he breathed heavily with each labored movement to give me pleasure. I mean, I was _completely _horny, grabbing my own boobs, watching as his eyes shift from mine, to my chest-provided they bounced up and down only like, every 13 seconds-to my pussy, and his obvious forgetting that he was _'supposed to be slow and torture me' _ended up with my boobs bouncing uncontrollably every 2 seconds until he noticed that he '_lost control of himself', (_At least, that's what I think, anyway)."Sorry, I forgot that I was supposed to be torturing you, and that I wasn't allowing myself to move in you like that." (Guess that I thought right).

"God. Do you _always _have to ruin things?" I asked. "Shut up, and fuck me. I'm horny, and if I wanted, I'm sure I could make a spell to make you never want to go out of my 'cave' ever again. It'll take more than just your hands and sex toys to get yourself off because they'll only be a _**forth **_as tight as I am. And I also could make myself tighter _right_ _now_." I said, doing just that.

I felt my pussy start to clench around his dick, and it started to get tight, so I let the magic tighten a little more and it put the ball back in my park. (Pun intended).

He groaned, growled…, _every _sexual noise possible for boys-I mean _**men**_-to make…., he made it. "Alex…., Alex…., Alex." He moaned, pulling out, making me moan along with him. "You weren't kidding. This is….," He pushed back in, gripping my waist tightly. "Heaven. This is…, amazing. This is….," He pulled out. "So very indescribable." He was driving me wild, and he knew it. And I didn't know if I could take it anymore.

He grabbed my ass, and dug as deep as humanly possible. And considering that I didn't have a thought of making myself less tight, it made it feel better. And it's a good thing that I am not a virgin, or this would've hurt like _**hell**_. I gripped my left hand on the seat, and reached up to Justin's back, while arching my own to get more access to something that was once forbidden to me _**how **_long ago? For all I knew, it could've been 3:00 a.m., and I wouldn't have cared…., even tough it did take hours to get us to where we are right now.

I picked my body off of the chair, and pushed myself in. _"Mmmmm-mmmm." _I moaned. "Justin, you aren't deep enough. I need you deeper." I whispered in his ear.

He put our bodies closer to one another. "Is that good enough for you?"

I pulled at his lips with my teeth, tangled my fingers in his hair, and moaned. "Oh, Justin." He ran his hands up my back, and put his mouth on my ear. "Your turn."

"My turn to do what?"

"Whatever you want, suggest whatever you want. And I'll do it. I'm getting tired of missionary anyway."

"Oh, really?" I smiled. "Okay, then. How about…," I whispered the next part in his ear.

His eyes widened in shock. "Are you serious?"

"You said you would do '_whatever I want'_, did you not?" I had him. I know I did. And truth be told, he knew he was waiting for me to ask him to do it. He was begging for it earlier, so I knew I had to suggest it.

"Okay. Whatever. I'll do it." He said, pulling out of me, and making me whimper and moan in sadness.

I turned around waiting for him it do what I asked. "I'm waiting." I announced.

I was starting to get bored waiting, I mean, what was he doing? _**Staring at it?**_Would he just-

"_Oooohhhhh….," _I moaned/gasped and expanding my eyes from pleasure, all the while, I was waiting to find something to grip onto. It took a while for me to get used to him being where he was.

"_Alex_." Justin groaned.

"_Justin." _I moaned. "Please…, move. Do something. This feels good but….,_ughmgh_." I moaned incoherently. _**That **_was an unexpected move, but I guess that was because he wanted to surprise me.

He held me up by my stomach with his left arm, and laid on me. I thought that he was going to make me fall onto the couch, but he kept us up. He kissed my shoulder. "Remind me to do this again next time." His dick pushed in me.

I bit my lips and tried to keep from moaning. He groaned in my ear. "Alex." He whispered. "I'm going to finger you." I crunched my eyes in confusion.

"Why would you tell me…"

"I just thought I should warn you that if your wet, I might lose control and finger you uncontrollably and lose my whole purpose of torturing you with slow sex and jack hammer your ass like as horny dog. I mean, that _**is **_why they call it doggy style, right?" He chuckled in my ear, and traveled his right hand down to my pussy. My breathing was getting labored with each inch he moved toward my hot and _extremely wet_ cunt waiting for him.

He pushed all my hair to my left shoulder, and began to place kisses on my neck. I could fell his breath getting heavy and fast on my back as he finally reached my 'pussy lips'. He breathed hot air on my neck. "Oh…, Alex…, _wet_, _**wet**_, Alex." He scraped his teeth along my neck, as he teased my entrance with his right hand.

"Oh, Justin."

"How are you so wet? Am I doing this to you? Am I making you cum like this?" He asked, pushing his huge middle and ring finger inside me, while he stimulated my clit on the outside with his thumb, index, and pinkie.

"Justin…," I grabbed onto one of my boobs, as my mouth hung open. I was in pure ecstasy. "You make me horny, therefore I get wet because of you, and cum harder and faster than the Niagara Falls. Yes, Justin Vincezo Pepe Russo, you make Alexandria Margarita Russo horny, wet, and cum like crazy."

He chuckled in my ear. "Good, because you just made me hard all over. I could literally last all night or morning inside you."

He started to finger me unmercilessly, and his balls were slapping against my ass faster than a jack hammer-which, I for one, didn't think it was possible…, but I was the one that suggested it. I didn't know what I got myself into (Or Justin, for that matter).

"Ah…, mmmm…, oh Justin, Justin, Justin. Ugh, why haven't we done this before? This is good." I was moaning like crazy, and it didn't help that Justin's fingers were just as out of control as his dick. He ended up getting so greedy for my pussy (at least that's what _he _told me after words, but that's for later info), that he put all of his fingers inside my pussy, and he almost ended up fisting me. _**Almost**_.

"God, this is amazing. Justin, don't stop." I pulled and tugged at my nipples. Even though they were hard as hell already. God, he made me horny as fuck.

"Let me get that for you." He said, as his left hand traveled up my chest. His hands were hot. I think it may have been because of all the heat radiating from my cunt. But…, I don't know. So, as soon as his hand landed on my boob on top of my own hand-just to push it off-I whimpered.

"_Justin….,"_ I put my hand on top of his. Why?, I don't know that answer either, I just did. Impulse, maybe? "_Justin, Justin, Justin. Oh, oh, oh, mmmmm, good __**GOD**__, aaaahhh….ooooohhhh, yeah, yeah." _He forced his lips onto mine. I kissed them just as rough as he handed me them.

'_God, just can't get enough of him. And this may be the only time that he moves this fast in me all night. This is awesome.'_ "_Oh, God. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, mfrghhrgh." _He kissed me again. For a while. I wanted to exclaim and scream his name over and over, but I couldn't. His mouth was ravaging my own. He was moving _**so**_fast. And was deep in my ass, and how he managed to beat as hard as he did inside my ass, I have no clue, but _**God**_, I was amazed.

"Your hair is beautiful Alex." Justin said. "But you know what would turn me on right now?"

"_Mmmm?" _I couldn't even speak. This was overwhelming.

"What would turn me on, is if you let me pull on your hair while hammering your ass." He slowed down, and I sighed heavily.

"I don't want you to pull it out."

He chuckled. "Don't worry. I told you. I've done this before. _Plenty _of times. I'm sure Juliet has told you about my sex hold over her. I mean. She's _pretty _experienced. She's been 17 for over 2,000 years. So _imagine_ the amount of things she's done and sex positions she's been in."

"Okay. Seriously? You're going to talk about your ex while I'm right here? Matter of fact, while your dick is more than 6 inches deep in my ass?"

He smiled, grabbing my hair, and started playing with it.

"What the hell are you smiling at?"

"You gave me just the reaction I wanted." He said, wrapping my hair around his hand.

I was confused for about a minute. Then I caught on. "You did that on-_ ahh….," _I opened my mouth, but no sound came out.

"It's called element of surprise for a reason. **That**…., and I just wanted you to be jealous."

"You're so annoy-_mmm."_

"You like that, don't you? I like it too. Feels good."

He pulled on my hair.

"_Oh, Justin."_

Okay. This is the longest story/chapter I've ever done. I know I've said this before, but this is 24 pages typed, so I don't know how long it'll be on the website. Tried something new (kind of), so leave a comment (BE NICE PLEASE), and let me know what you think.

Part 1 of 2. Part 2 is in Justin's P.O.V., so it'll be information added in the beginning and he'll explain why he acted the way he did and whatnot.

Love you peoples.


	2. Painfully: Beautiful

**Author's Note:** So..., it's been over a year since I've written anything for this story- -any story period, really. And for that, I am truely sorry. 2013 will be the year that I try to do better. Promise. (Who likes writer's block anyway?) So, with that, I hope ya'll like Justin's P.O.V. and his O.O.C.-ness. I had to do it for sertain purposes. I hope that ya'll really get the concept that Justin is his own Monster, and he has the ring to blame. Read to see what I mean, and review to let me know what you think please. _Be nice._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything accosiated with Wizards of Waverly Place. Or Lazy Boy's. All I "own" is the plot of this story and whatnot.

**Bold:** Used for emphasis and useage of The Monster taking over Justin.

_Italics:_ Thoughts or flashbacks.

* * *

_"Ooooh. Justin...," _Alex moaned, as she grabbed her left boob. _"Mmmmm. _Yeah." She couldn't do anything, but enjoy the pleasure that Justin was giving her while they were fucking on the longest Wizard Chair in the lair, as Justin gripped both of her sides, dug his nails into her succulent ass, while pulling himself in and out of her pussy.

_"Ooooh. __**Mmmmm...,**_ right there. _Mmmm...,_ babe. That's my spot."

Okay, you've already gotten that much, and by now, you know that it was really her ass that I was in during that little 'sneak peak' you were so "deserving" of, because really, that's the position Alex ended her side of the story on. And _yes,_ you know what happened, and how. But you never got the **"why".** And there will be more detail, because I blame Alex for half-telling you the story, which I'm sure she also used the wrong terms for the wrong things (and for that, I am _truely_ sorry). But, I always clean up her messes. Haha. But you knew that *licks lips sexually*. Now, I don't think I can say that again without it meaning something else. So, allow me to give you the uncut, **real** version of what happened, starting from the night before I came into Alex's room. _Literally_ the night before- -more like 6a.m. But ANYWAY...,)

_"Justin. __**No.**__Please__. __**Stop.**__" Alex pleaded to me, as I kissed my way down her neck. "Stop...," Alex begged, tears running down her face. __**"Please..."**__ She said, trying to push me away from her body. I took her hands one by one, put them at the top of her head, and gripped them with enough strength so that she couldn't get release. "Jus- - -Justin. __Please__ stop." But I couldn't stop. I was slowly becoming a Monster. And Alex was my victim._

_I switched hands, and slid my right hand down her back, causing her to arch her back, on the verge of moaning my name. Okay, not even __on__ the verge, she actually did it. "It doesn't sound like you want me to stop." I replied, as my fingers grabbed her ass, my lips grazzing over her chest._

_**"Justin...,"**__ She called. I could still hear her tears running down her face, as my tongue flicked her nipple. Yeah, I was becoming a Monster._

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, _**BEEEEEEP.**_ "Ugh." I groaned. "It was **just** getting good. This is the fourth time this week. I have _GOT_ to set my alarm to a later time. _'Or maybe..., just maybe, I should do something about it..., and finally stop being so afaid of myself- - _myself? _**What?**_ _- -and how I feel about Alex. But, what should I do?' _"I've got it!" I announced, a few seconds later.

I snuck into Max's room as quietly as I could. And it stunk worse then dad's week old sandwiches. _Disgustingly unsanitary._ It looked like a homeless person's safe haven. I put a instant spell over the room that would make Max's room smell better and give me a visual of where the object of my seeking was hidden. I did a once-over and found it hidden in no other than under a pile of his dirty ass clothes.

_'The "no fear" ring. __Exactly__ what I needed.'_ I thought, as I glared at it adoringly. I left out the door, releasing the spell so that Max wouldn't get suspicion of someone being in his room. You'd think that he wouldn't be able to tell the difference between it, but he would. Believe me..., _**he would.**_

I got ready for school in the bathroom, then I went back into my room and glanced at the ''no fear'' ring again. "Now..., **why** would I be scared of myself?" I wondered out loud as I slipped the ring onto my left ring finger (I didn't realize it then, but that ring had a dark, weird, and powerful hold over me that.., in a way..., _forced_ me to do, say, and think things that I've only ever dreamed about. That's what drove me to do and say the things I did. The ring somehow brought my inner most wants and desires to life. And it took over my thought patterns as well). And for a long while, I wanted Alex. And dammit, I was gonna have her. One way, or another. I would stop at nothing.

The ring glowed a dark blue and baby blue for about five seconds before it flashed back it it's normal silver shade (I didn't think about it then, but now I know better).

I headed across the hall towards Alex's room, opened the door, and waited for her alarm to buzz in 3..., 2..., 1...,(Now, I know she told you that I came in the room, but what she doesn't realize, is that I had been standing there, staring at her for 3 minutes).

Alex got up, her tangled and frizzed, and pressed her alarm button.

"Get up, time to go to school." I said, my eyes on hers. It was something about her that made me stare. She was so beautiful, even _with_ frizzy and tangled hair. I wanted to drink it all in. _'That sounds delicious.' _I thought. I took me by surprise when I thought about what some unknown area of my brain just thought (I had **no** idea at the time that it was that ring, that had caused me think such things that didn't seem like me, but somehow where _**apart**_ of me..., I'll explain later on). I looked at her with lust. But, with the way she seemed somehow uncomfortable in her own bed, I may have been giving off more than I thought. Inside of me somewhere, I didn't like it, but it was as if that ''non-brotherly'' side of me didn't care about my protective instincts. It wanted more. It wanted Alex.

As she took a deep breath, it seemed like it was all coming clear to her, and she wrapped her blanket and bed sheets around her body as if she were hiding her non-existent naked body (_well..., it __**was**__ non-exsitent until later on. Ha.*licks lips* But, you already knew that._) _'You're making her uncomfortable. __**Nice.'**_

"Ok. I'm on my way." She said. "Now go." She orded pointing towards her door.

"Ok." I said, smirking at her, giving her an up and down. She definetly had something over me that just made me want to take her right there. All I could do to prevent myself from doing that, was bite the inside of my mouth to insure that I woudn't blurt out my lust for her. I'd rather just smirk sexy in her direction, if it makes her **that** uncomfortable. I don't know why that gave me such a thrill. Maybe because she presented such a challenge. I was begining to like this game. _'Don't you just want to pound her right now?'_

She gulped. She knew that I was thinking of sex. _'Man, this just gets better and better.'_

I chuckled, winked at her, and walked out her room. When I got outside her door, I looked at Max's ring. I was beginning to like this thing.

~8:00 a.m.~

The first bell ring. It was a warning to the students to get to their perspective classes within five minutes. I looked from my locker and saw Alex walk to her's without a care. _Pfft. __**Typical.**_ All of a sudden, I felt another rush of something-_adrenaline, maybe?-_But..., it seemed to radiate from Max's ring. _'How is that possible?'_ But it didn't matter now. In the matter of a few seconds, I hatched a plan, and snuck beind Alex's locker. She was getting her things prepared for her classes, and slammed her locker shut after she got her books.

_"SHIT! Justin!" _She yelled. "What the hell is your problem?!" She asked, in frustration.

**Truth?** _She_ was. But I wouldn't tell her that. Not now though. There was something I needed to do first. _'Make her uncomfortable.'_ I smirked at her, knowing how well I did last time. _'This should be easy.'_ I stared at her feet. She was wearing wedges that showed her french manicured (_hey! _Boys know more then you **think** they do) toes off. I took in every aspect of how her toes curled when she was nervous (and boy, was she **ever**). That little movement excited me that much more. It made me anticipate my initial plan.

The bell rang, but I didn't care. I couldn't. I just began to enjoy this. And it didn't seem as if Alex cared that she was late to class. _Pfft, _knowing her, she was internally grateful of the fact that I've just given her an excuse to not go to class. Three minutes passed, and I decided to trail my eyes up a little further to her legs. I stood still for a while. _'Had I not noticed that she was wearing a skirt? __**Damn.'**_ Her legs were long too. _Long_, and _lean_. The overall shape of her legs drove me crazy. I thought of what it would be like to take those same legs, and pull them to the edge of the bed while her toes curled and..., my animal instics are taking over. _**'God**__ she'd taste delicious.' _I thought. Or was it this ring that made me think that? Or was the ring taking over my thoughts again? This is bad. Now I can't tell the difference between myself and effects of the ring (Although, at the end of the day, the ring had become The Monster and had taken complete control of everything I did, said, thought, etc.).

Just thinking of the possibilites that I could have with Alex's legs, made me want to touch her thighs. I bit my lips, as I felt my eyes darken with lust and anticipation again. Rather Alex knew it or not, _'She was going to be __**mine'**_ before the night was over. While I was thinking this, my eyes took admiration of her thighs. Even though I couldn't see her thighs, it was as if I could. Maybe it was some temporary power that the Aliens in The Great Milkyway had bestowed upon me. And if so, they knew how to give them out at the right time (really, it was the powers of the ring taking over my mind again). I searched her thighs like I was looking for an answer. Maybe it was an answer to the question that seemed to bother me since I started to make her uncomfortable while standing in her doorway; _"When had she become so friggin' perfect?''_ (If I had seen my eyes then, I would've known that they flashed a golden color for about five seconds before going back to the lustful black).

Then, I had another flash of my dream from last night. _'"Justin...," She called. I could still hear her tears running down her face as my tongue flicked her nipple. Yeah, I was definetly becoming a Monster'. _But, thanks to that _**evil alarm clock**_**,** I was not able to finish that dream. But if I had, I knew that I would've, '_taken those long legs of hers-after pulling her body closer to the edge of my bed-, scraped my fingers across her thighs, parted them, and licked my lips at the delicious treat she had glistengly wet between her legs for me, before driving my mouth onto her dripping folds. Then, I would'- -__**GOD,**_ this ring!

I felt my pants constricting against my obvious hard-on, as my eyes traveled to the area between her legs. I licked my lips, as I thought about ravaging her pussy, and the things that I could use to stimulate her clit. My left eye twitched, and I bit my lip. I could see it now. '_Two toys-a dildo and vibrator-, next to Alex's body would sit there, waiting to be used while my tongue danced aginst her folds, and my fingers dove in and out of her pussy. My left hand had grabbed her wrists again-Alex's legs sweezed around my head, obviously wanting her hands to be released again to hold me down-. I had a __SERIOUS__ craving to see her squrim under my hold. And it didn't take that long to see her use her lower body strength to try and push her need/want/lust towards my face.'_ I groaned out loud. (It didn't take me that long- -the next day, when I returned Max's ring (for a while anyway) back in the box, and to his room where I found it- -to find out that the effects of the ring had not only 1)Literally took away _anyone's_ fear - _DUH!_ 2) Depending on who wore it, it would change the person's personality based on their deepest desires - _Gulp_- but also, The more/longer you wear/wore the ring, the more it molds **into** your deepest desires, wants and wishes, slowly making you into those wishes/desires/etc. And making you a darker person while making you want those more and more. (Maybe that's why Harper had decided to get rid of it. She slowly became a crazy person- -crazier then usual. She became a Monster in her own peril, and couldn't handle it.) And finally, 4) It had it's own way of changing your eye color based on your thoughts- -and since it knew mine, it kind of took over- -and it-wow- "Warning: This product CAN and _WILL _slowly make the consumer a Monster of their own peril; based upon their dreams, thoughts, desires, etc. _**IF**_ and only if the person that weards it, _has_ fears. And if so, the person that wears this product will indeed have the latter happen. As well, if the consumer's mood starts to change within the first few minutes- - i.e., they feel their secrect thoughts start to surface in the matter of seconds.- - then the product wearer (if they be a Wizard- it wouldn't be the **first** time a mortal got a hold of Wizard World products before...). will become a Monster quicker than a Mortal (as stated, these cases aren't that unusal). Wear at your own risk. (If you have sexual desires, then this might be a good product for you to wear. "No fear", right?)" I was in _**deep**_ shit. "And as an added bonus, when you as the consumer, are- -unknowingly- -becoming your Monster, you'll feed off of the object of your 'secret' sexual dreams- -if that be the case, his/her- - fears, uncomfortableness, nervousness, and **if** the other person gives in, then your Monster will start to control your mind (and body) more and want to be more sexual and dominant. If at one point your Monster starts to take over you, your mind, and your body, so much so to the point that He/She becomes you..., then you won't be able to stop the Monster until He/She is satifised sexually (Which may take a while)." "Lord, **God**. This ring is more powerful than I thought. It can literally take over me. EVERY fucking era of who I am. This ring can change _everything_ about me." _**DAMN**_. _'You got that right.')_

I shook my head, and traveled my eyes up her flat stomach. It amazed me how freaking perfect she was. **Too** perfect for Riley, that stuck up, brown-nosing, _**smooze**_, _BRAD_- - God! I _**still **_hate that guy- -that only wanted Laritate's vote for the World Summit, Dean, That evil guy that failed at taking over the Wizard World even _after_ Alex became evil-er, and Mason didn't matter at all. Because lets face it, he's a fucking stalker that sees Alex as a tasty treat and a fucking jerk. And that fucking Beast Tamer- -even though they never dated (thank God!)- -sure as hell didn't matter. I wanted to kill all of them. Even that Manni Qen guy (even though that guy wasn't REALLY a guy..., he was a doll that had the same shirt as me and oddly looked/looks a _**lot**_ like me..., _hmmm_. Seems as if an interagation on Alex is going to happen soon). I wanted them all dead. Alexandra Margarita Russo belonged to one person and _**one person only**_. _**ME**_. Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo. And sometimes, I don't deserve her. But hell, we were going to end up together in the end, because she **was** going to be mine. _'One way..., or another.' __**'Because it's you and I.'**_And so was her perfect stomach. _I would kiss it like no tomorrow, and just hold onto it sensually as I rode her slowly. _Or fastly. Either way didn't matter, as long as I had her under me, on top of me, or in front of me, (faced toward me or her back in front of me. Didn't matter. *Insert sex smirk here*) moaning/screaming my name (or uncontrobaly moaning/screaming). _And those moans would nearly take me on the edge of an orgasm as her body shook in one of those various places._

I blinked back into reality as my eyes landed on her extra perky breasts (I hadn't learn until later on, that she nad a nice lacy push-up bra on - green/grey; it matched my natural eye color - and boy shorts to match) that seemed to peek out from under her v-neck, flowy cotton salmon colored blouse, white tank top (she wore it as an undershirt), and white zipper jacket- -the one that she doesn't know how to zip up without magic- -that Alex wore. _I would tower over her petite body, looking at her chest rise and fall before I dove onto her left breast, licking it, kissing it, and bitting to make her nipple hard while fondling, and playing with her right breast to give it the attention it __**so rightly**__ deserved, while I continued to devoure her breast, giving in more to __**my**__ wants, and my path of distruction._

My eyes by passed her neck. I knew that if I even _**GLANCED**_ at it, I would've flashed us both into the Janitor's Closet or _somewhere..., __**anywhere**_ really, to take her for everything she had and making this on-going dream I'm having come true. Starting at marking her neck to let everyone know that she belonged to someone. Not now though. I would wait. Like a predator for it's prey. _Patiently_. As long as I could (Which, wasn't very long).

So, I looked into her eyes. I searched her body language for any sign that she was nervous or uncomfortable. It had seemed to somehow disapper. It looked as if she was nervous in her eyes, but her face said something else. It flashed a dark pink into red for a few seconds. Maybe she was embarrassed. It looked like it. Maybe I had did something that caused her to flush in embarrasment. The powers of The Great Milkyway Aliens (okay, okay, the _**ring**_) told me that I had made her hot and bothered (i.e., she just came in her panties on account of me). This was good. This was the reason why I did all of this. _**WENT**_ through all of this. All because of...

"You." I said simply. Alex was the answer to all my questions all while being my problems at the same time.

"What?" She asked. She obviously forgot about the question that she gave me. Her confused face was really _TOO_ cute.

"You asked me what my problem was, didn't you?" I asked. "_**You**_ are my problem."

"And _how_ am I _**your **_problem?"

I chuckled. **Really.** _**TOO**__** CUTE**_ (Little did she know, she was the solution to my problem- -which _also_ happened to be her. Weird, right?). "Heh, heh." I shook my head. After I stood in the hall practically eye rapping her, she still couldn't figure it out. I was being obvious, weren't I? "Head to your second period." I ordered, walking in the direction of mine. I spent a WHOLE period staring at Alex's perfect beauty. It hurt me more to walk away from her beauty then it did while drinking it all in. "You're too late to go to first. As if you wanted to go anyway." I started to laugh again, stepping further away from her locker. "Or else." I hollered down the hall.

I spent the rest of the day trying _**not**_ to think about Alex's beautiful legs, sexy thighs, enticing pussy- - I licked my lips everytime that attempt failed- -flat stomach, perky breasts, and perfect face. But, I got so distracted, that I drifted in and out of sleep and day dreams about me taking- my _**very**_ vanarable- -Alex when she least expected it. And in the end, she liked it anyway. She liked it _sooooo_ much, that I went to the bathroom three times throughout three different classes to get release. My last class, I skipped all together, because I needed 'alone time'. _DAMN._ Alex is rubbing off on me. And this fucking _**RING!**_ It pissed me off, but could I blame an object? **REALLY?** Well yes, _and_ no. Hmmm. That's going to take some thinking. It _did_ give me what I wanted. So, I guess no. I couldn't blame it. For _now._

~3:00 p.m.~

I headed inside the loft/apartment and I spotted Alex immediately. But my Mother's cooking took over my senses for a minute. "What's that-" I began, rudely cut off by the object of my affection's evil eyes, as my mother blurted out the answer.

"Enchiladas and Baked Chicken. Should be done in 3 minutes." Mom said.

I smirked into another sexy grin. "Good." I replied, eyes landing on Alexs'. "I'm ready to eat _something_ right about now." I could feel her fear rising up, as she slumped into the kitchen island. I winked at her. She gulped.

We headed towards the dinner table. Mom and Dad sat across the table from Alex and I- as usual. But for some reason, Max sat at the far right at the head of the table instead of by Alex. Which we obviously _**both**_ found strange. But..., _he's __**Max.**_ You can't help but forgive him.

Alex headed toward the dinner table, and I grabbed the chair on the right before she got to choose her own seat (because I had a plan). "Let me get that for you." I said, pulling out her chair. After she sat down, I pushed her as close to the table as possible (I didn't want anyone seeing my plan). She looked up at me in confusion after measuring that she could only fit herself and one of her hands between the table.

_**"Don't**__ move."_ I ordered in her ear, as I sat on her left, pushing myself in as far as I could like I did with Alex. I then proceeded to pull the table cloth over both of our laps like two huge napkins.

Mom headed back towards the dinner table with two extra bowls of food. Peas and Mashed Potatoes. I don't see how she managed to fit the Gravy Boat in her hands as well, but she did. Mom was full of surprises, then I began to wonder why she kept hinting (and still _does_ hint) at either one of us - -Alex and I- -, that we should date, or say "You guys are _**SO**_ cute, just admit that you love each other." And those are the only hints that those stupid Disney cameras let you all see. She's hinted at other times too (a few- -really, a _**lot**_- -at how we should just have sex and get it over with. But that's another story).

After Mom said prayer (who said Wizard's can't be religious?), I discretly placed my right hand on Alex's left knee. Alex immediately had a shock reaction, and almost chocked on her Mashed Potatoes. She gave me her infamous death stare after coughing a little to regain her breath. I put on an act of nonchalance, and dug into my plate of food. I could see Alex squint her eyes in my periphral vision, clearly frustrated and pissed.

"Mija..., are you okay?" Mom asked, clearly worried.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm perfectly fine." I could sense that that was a small lie, but I assumsed she did it to get Mom off her case.

"Good baby. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

And if there weren't a _more __**perfect **_time for an innuendo- rather it was a lame attempt or not- it was deliciously laid out in front of me (like Alex's legs were in my dream from last night and my daydreams from this morning). "Don't worry Mom," I started. "I've got her back." I finshed, as my hand discreetly traveled up her leg to her lower and outer thigh, gently messaging her flesh.

I sat at the dinner table, contently eating my mother's delightful meal, while preparing a dessert for later under the table. Alex moved under the table cloth a bit, obviously trying to get rid of my hold on her thigh- but I stood ground, and pressed my hand harder on her flesh as if to say, 'I thought I told you _'Dont __**move**__?',_ and continued in my stimulations. She **was** going to give in.

It took a while for Alex to calm down and get used to the fact that I wasn't giving up. And as soon her 'lower body attitude'- as I liked to call it (Yeah, I just now came up with it) - changed, I scraped my nails across her thigh higher up, and placed my hand between her upper thigh on the outside of my destination. I could feel heat radiate throughout her vagina towards my hand. I gripped onto her thigh very hard. She clamped her thighs around my hand, and dry humped it (only once). Yes! I was wearing her down!

Mom, Dad, and Max had finished their dishes and headed towards their rooms to prepare for bed. It was just Alex and I now. Alex, too preoccupied with trying to concentrate on eating her food. But, being distracted by my hand had proven to be to much for her and she couldn't eat the rest of her plate. All that was left were the two Enchiladas and a couple of Peas. She was the only one who didn't finish their plate. Which is weird. Considering the fact that she IS Alex. She normally doesn't waste food. _'I guess that I __**am**__ a good distraction.'_ I smirked.

I pushed Alex's skirt up, and placed my hand on her _**very**__ hot and __**damp**__...,_ _'Breathe, Justin'_, underwear. I immediately started to rub on her panties just "outside" of the area where her clit was located, and bit my lip. I still had SOME control. Control that was slowly slipping out of "my" hands, and into "the Monster's".

"Oohhhh...," Alex moaned breathlessly. And there it was. The sign that I needed to hear to know _**I**_, Justin Russo, did not go through all of that 'planning' and everything I did today for **nothing**. The _only_ sign I needed to hear to know that I could continue in my stimulations. The only sign that the Monster needed to know that it was getting easier to take over my desires because I was- unbeknowest to me- getting weak.

I said the next thing in a velvety voice with as much power as I could muster. "Open your eyes." I ordered, my fingers still stroking.

She obeyed. I was staring at her beautiful, perfect face from about five inches away. She was breath-taking. Even while she tried to hold her moans by bitting her lip. "Do you like that?" I asked, grazing my fingers up her cotton underwear.

Alex gasped. It was a "baby gasp". I heard it, because I was so close to her face. And the way she shuddered underneath me and opened her mouth..., I could feel that adrenaline rush again. _'Take it slow..., breathe.'_ The rational part of me said. _**'Oh, screw that! Do whatever you want!'**_the Monster spoke.

I listened to the Monster inside. "Hmm?" I asked pinching her clit. She gulped. "Do you want me to stop?" I traveled my hand back down her- _'FUCK! She's __**so**__ wet!'-_ panties. _**'Don't you just want to **__**RIP**__** them off?'**_ the Monster asked. _'__God__, yes.'_ Not now though, not yet. I could tell by the way she bit on her lip, that she was holding back. It was a good thing that while everyone was eating, I put a spell on their food- -with my eyes, if you were wondering- -that ensured that Mom, Dad, and Max wouldn't hear nor wake up from any _sexual_ noises- - and if Harper had been home, I would've placed one on her too. I know what you're thinking, _'Justin, you're actually breaking the rules?'_ well, things **and **people..., change- - that I hoped would soon happen while we were in the kitchen/dinning room/living room. And I had placed one over our entire apartment/subshop so that there wouldn't be any distractions or burglarys or anything. Just know that I took care of _**EVERYTHING!**_ (Even the unexpecting Wizard World Portal entry. Had that happen before. **Won't. Happen.** **Again.**)

"Oh, come on, Alex. You _know_ you want to moan for me again." I said. "You have _**nothing **_to worry about. Mom, Dad, and Max won't be up- and won't hear _anything_- for a _**long time.**_" I persuaded, rubbing her (possibly throbbing) pussy with a little more force. "As well as everyone outside?...," I chuckled (and if this wasn't a border line "What are you wearing?" sexy chukle, then I wasn't doing my job correctly), then I licked my lips (much like I normally do after I ask that question during phone sex- **yes**, I've had phone sex before. Now pick up that jaw and get over it). "Let's just say...," I rubbed three fingers on her hard. "It won't be the first time I did something like this with _**everyone**_ in the house. Even with _you_ in the house as well." I chuckled again. (Am I surprising you yet? Yeah. Thought so. I'm not that nerdy, scientific guy you think I am. I once again blame Disney and their stupid ass antics. I don't even know why we agreed to- -I'm slipping off again.) I was _**sick**_ (_and_ a Monster). "Irony, huh?" (It seems as if The Monsterous side of me fed on irony as well. Great.) I flashed my pearly whites in my sexiest smile I could muster. And it worked. I felt Alex loosen up under my fingers, and made her boy shorts more wet (so what, I took a peek. Did you _REALLY_ expect me **not **to after I pushed up her skirt?). At this point, I _**really**_ wanted to rip all of her clothes off and take her right there at dining room table. _**'Mmm..., maybe one day **__**I**__** will.' **__'But __not__ now.'_ I poked my middle finger on her entrance. She moaned. _"That's_ what I want" I said smirking. And as **bad** as I didn't want to...,

I took my hand off of Alex's underwear. She opened her mouth, obviously ready for protest. "Shhhh." I said, finally crossing the path to complete and utter distruction, as I placed my lips onto Alex carmex-ridden ones. Should sin taste _this_ devine? This delectable? This..., _**forbidden?**_ (Okay, so maybe it **IS** supposed to be forbidden, but it's not called "Sin" for nothing. Fuck my 'I **have** to have perfect grammer all the time' mindset.) Just to kiss her was enough for me, but The Monster wanted more. I'd have to tie him up like a Werewolf to keep his desires at bay- and yes, I realize that by tieing him up, I'd be tieing myself as well. "I know what I'm doing." I concluded, as I reached for Alex's belt, striping her of it. The Monster groaned inside my brain. He's getting harder to fight. _**'That's because I'm getting stronger the more you persue your desire. You should know that by now.'**_ _HE_ said. I pressed my lips back onto Alex's, giving in- if only for a while- to The Monster (notice how _HE_ went from Monster, to the Monster, to The Monster, _**and**__ HE?_ That's because _HE_ _**was**_ getting stronger, and I wasn't able to fight him for too long), and kissed Alex's lips with all the passion, lust and love I had for her into the kiss (It was the only thing I put _**some**_ kind of force into..., at least for a while.). And she kissed back. _SHE KISSED BACK!_ I put my hand back on her hips, and proceeded to strip Alex of her skirt, slowly running my finger down her delicate skin.

_"Justin...,"_ She moaned softly.

God, it's already hard enough to surpress any of The Monster's wants, but to have her call my name that way?..., I groaned as my eyes came face to - well - to her pussy. _'Not now, __**not**__ now.'_ (I thought that if I reminded myself that I was in control, then _HE_ couldn't take over. _**'Think again.'**_ Shit. _**'You seem to forget. **__**I**__** AM **__**YOU**__**. I can hear your thoughts.**__)_ I chanted, closing my eyes- _'I'm blocking you out, I'm blocking you out.'_-, as I slipped off her underwear and skirt. She smelled amazing. Like honey and lylic. (So, I have a thing for smelling a girls cunt? _Sue me_.) It was the best perfume I've smelled radiating from her underwear. (Don't act like you girls don't spray _"down there"_ O_o - - -trolling.) _**'Don't think about that delicious.., delectable..., **__**dripping**__**...,-'**__"Mmm...,"_ I grunted, making Alex's underwear vanish- - to my room on my bed- - and her skirt- -her room, on her floor- -all I cared about was coming back to my room, able to smell her underwear while laying on my bed, jacking off imagining I was with Alex again (I also came across a spell in _The Book of Forbidden Spells_ that kept wet lady's underwear, ah-hem, _**"fresh"**_**.** Yes, its sick and wrong. But _sshh,_ don't tell Dad that I made a copy of the _'Spells To Use To Keep Your Sex Life Hot'_- or something like that. I really don't want to **THINK** about the things that Dad did to- nevermind. I kept it in a safe place for situations like these in the secret of my room for me- and _ONLY_ me- to find).

I stared at the little black curly hairs that Alex had (she obviously gotten a fresh bikini wax- -and gets them routinely with the occasional Brazilian,- -because there weren't that many hairs showing on her inner thighs. Something told me that if she didn't have the money, she used a make-'em-up spell to rid of her "unwanted" hair) around her pussy. I started to play with her lips between her legs again, as Alex closed her eyes and bit her lips. _"Justin...,"_ She called again, gripping onto the back of my shirt, kind of scratching me.

Alex sat back in her seat, contently allowing my fingers to work her. Then, she turned her body completely towards me, instead of a quater inch off of the chair. Ok, so I was calculating her body's angle towards me..., is that a crime? I kneed- -is that a word? Kneed? I _should_ know that. You know what I mean- -my body closer to Alex's body, as I began to push my two fingers in and out of her hole. _**'God, she's so wet. And **__**tight**__**. It might take a while before you can streach her out.' **__HE_ laughed inside my head. _**'You're enjoying this, aren't you? Streaching her out? Making her **__**cum**__** the way she is? She has more for you.'**_ I licked my lips, as I pounded inside her walls, tempted to add another finger, wondering if she could take it. _"Justin.., __**Justin...,**__ Justin...,"_ She moaned, laying her head on the back of the chair. _"Mmmmmnnn...,"_

I seperated her right leg from her left a little more with my free hand, bitting my bottom lip as I used another Forbidden Spell on my fingers and Alex's entrance that would allow me to let any number of fingers that I wanted into Alex's sweet necture for the rest of our sexual incounters tonight and on. And I could _barely_ fit my- -_**not**_ counting my thumb that was circling her nub furiously- -first and middle fingers inside _before_ the spell. Alex was _EXTREMELY_ tight. And I knew they weren't going to fit anyway, but I tried it, and Alex's cunt "devored" my two fingers like candy. So much so, that I gave into The Monster's alluring words, and cast the spell. But mostly because I wanted to see what her reaction would be to more fingers. "You like that, Alex?" I asked, as I added the third finger, wiggling all three of them inside her (Yes, I knew that she has had sex before. For one, she's Alex. And two, her hymen is gone- -but it was dangerous to just go inside her vagina without fingering her first- - which, makes this easier to do, but also makes me angry and protective to know that someone had her before me. But she's **so **_freaking_ _**Beautiful!**_ I don't blame whoever it was that took her virginity and the others after, because come on, _she's __**Alex **_- - whatever **ass** did this to her). That didn't matter now. All that mattered was that I had her now and The Monster and I planed on keeping it that way- we're finally in agreement. Alliance even. (Isn't _that_ just peachy?) I slowly pulled my fingers out of her.

_"Ooooh...," _Alex breathed, while I continued tugging out my fingers.

I looked at my fingers, tighted my jaw, and groaned. _"Mmm._ You're wet." I announced, as my voice deepened- I knew my eyes had flashed another color, this time..., I could _feel_ it-when my fingers came out. Obviously this eye color,- at the time I didn't know it, but was a baby blue, -had an affect on what I did. It made me want to smear Alex's own cum over her own pussy. And I thought it was a good idea_-Damn! The effects if this fucking ring-_and I did just that. My eyes felt like they were sparkling (and they probably were), but I knew that without looking, that my ring was. Maybe I can see it glow _**because**_ of my blue eyes. Also, peripheral vision works _wonders_), and I proceeded to run my hand down passed her clit and her pussy, and grabbed her cunt as a whole, and rubbed it, eager for Alex to drip on me again.

_"Ahh...,"_ Alex moaned, as another round of cum came out of her. She bit her lip and opened her legs a little further out, completely exposing her vagina to me. _'An endless amount of cum..., I don't know __**how**__ she does it.'_ I thought. That's the way it seemed, really. And maybe that's just the way it is. Maybe.

I said the next thing on my mind, hoping Alex wouldn't slap me. "Are you _that_ horny, babe?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't mind that I said 'babe', and not Alex.

"Finger me again." She replied. _(Someone's_ persistent). I followed her orders (I wasn't stupid. If I was going to get what I wanted without ending up on the next CSI:New York, then I would have to obligate her every once in a while). I looked at my wet fingers as I restrianed from licking her cum off of them- for _now_- and pushed my fingers back into her hole. She laid her head onto my shoulder. _"Justin...,"_ She cried in ecstacy in my ear. I continued to please Alex, her beautiful face as her eyes closed. She looked as if she were sleeping. I took it as an opportunity to flash us into the Wizards Lair.

Apperently Alex felt the usual gist of wind that you get while traveling by magic (But of course, it's kind of difficult to get that method of traveling past someone who has done it on numerous occasions), because when we arrived she opened her eyes again.

I stared into those brown pools of hers. "Oh, Alex." I said. "You're in for a _**long**_ night." I finshed, gripping at Alex's white tank top she had on under her salmon blouse. I held my breath, as the shirts rose up over Alex's head. She looked at me, anticipating my next move with her doe eyes. I pushed her against the door that seperated us from reality and who we were as I attacked her neck- and as bad as I wanted to mark her, I kept telling myself (my good self to hold back), 'Not now'- then proceed to kiss my way past her collarbone, down to her chest.

As my lips kissed between the valley of her breasts, Alex tugged at my hair, which made me lick her valley with eagerness- _'Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. __Newton's Law__.'_ I remember telling Alex that one day, as I gave one of my "Boring Lectures"-as Alex liked to call them- about Physics, Science, Forensic Science, etc. (In my defense, I was trying to educate her during a session that I was giving on The Greatest Scientists of all time- a failed attempt, because as soon as I turned my back, my class of delinquents _and_ Alex, flashed out. But I digress. My love for Science is strong, but this is a story of Alex and I, and how my love and lust for her got us here). I trailed my hand up her back towards her bra in one swift motion, causing Alex to push her chest closer to mine. By this time, my teeth was nipping at her shoulder, as I tugged at her bra clasp. "44 C." I chuckled. "You grew." I _knew_ you think that I said '48 C', but Alex heard me wrong. She was too wrapped up in trying to calm herself down from my bite.

"Yeah, I di-. _Wait._ How did you know?" She asked, eyes glaring at me suspisiously.

"I know more about you than you think I do, Alex." Actually, I do. But what I _didn't_ tell you was that those three minutes I spent in Alex's room staring at her, I used another Forbidden Spell-even though the book said itself; "This spell is not _that_ forbidden, but it'd be wrong to use it."-to look through Alex's underwear drawer, looking for signs of growth in her boobs or ass. (Yes, I'm sick, wrong, and The Monster was already taking over me. But, it's this ring!)

I knew that Alex was quick with comebacks, so I took both of my hands, and started to fully take off Alex's bra, and continued to kiss her chest. I grazed my teeth on her left boob, and soothed it by kissing down to her nipple. I counted to sixty seconds in my head before I decided to kiss in a circle/swirl-like motion (also I counted to sixty seconds in my head before I kissed the next spot) holding her breast in my hand, loving the fact that she filled my hand with her perky tits better then I expected. Then there were the ocassional _'Justin'_ moments- where she moaned my name so softly, but because of (what I'm going to call) my 'heightened Monster senses' (and I _still_. **Blame. **The ring), I heard it nontheless. But I digress..., I _did_ let The Monster (that was slowly, but surely taking over) have control for a while because, I _did_ get a little crazy and ravage her pink nipples- -which I'm _**sure**_ were bright red by now- -like a wild man. This had to be _**killing**_ Alex. I could also sense that Alex had a soft spot on her entire back-thanks again to my 'heightened Monster senses'-but mostly due to the fact that everytime I touched (with one finger or more), scratched, or rubbed Alex's back in some sensual kind of way, Alex shivered-from obvious chills that I gave and gasped in my ear. So, I decided to do it every chance I had.

"Justin...," She cried. _"Please._ You're driving me crazy, and I don't think I can wait much longer." She was _**beyond**_ horny, and just wanted to get it over with. I smirked in my head. _'This is fun.'_

"I told you that I knew what I was doing." I said, hoping that I she'd hear me this time. "Just relax." I persuaded, using another soothing voice to lure her, as my hands grabbed hold onto both of her boobs, fondling them. In my desperate want, I kept playing with Alexandra's boobs- -and since when did I start refering Alex in her full first name?- -until her nipples became as hard as rocks, or really, until I was _completely_ satisfied with the fact that they weren't going to 'deflate' too soon.

I pushed Alex onto the door a little more, as Alex grinded her warmth onto my groin, "Oooh." I _honestly_ don't know how she kept me this way. This..., this _**hard**__...,_ _all_ the time-even before today. The Monster chuckled. "Yeah, I want this more than you _think_ I do." _HE _said. "It's harder for me not to pound you like a jack hammer, than it is for my _dick_ to be the way it is right now." (Yes, I know-'_what?_ He finally took over?-Yes. He did. For a while..., but I fought back. And so did he. We went back and forth for a while until I was kind enough to let him take complete control.)

"Oh." Alex replied, a little thrown, but tried to make it look as if she understood. (But **I **could tell she didn't. Her eyebrows were scrunched together. She really _was_ too cute.) She didn't let her confusion stop her, as she proceeded to unbutton my plaid shirt. "I need you."

"Wait." I said, taking her hand, leading her to Dad's chair in the Wizard Layer. "Now...," I said, laying down in the chair. "Get on top." I said, bitting my lip, throwing my shirt on the floor.

Alex obeyed, sensually placing her right leg over my thigh, running her hands down my wife beater, she licked the corner of my lip, whipped her hair to the left side of her head, and bit her lip. Alex ran her hands back up my chest and rubbed her pussy over my buldge. I put my hands over her stomach. "Please...," She begged. I traveled my hands to her thighs, and dug my nails into her skin. _"Mmm." _She moaned, slightly grazing my penis through my pants. I scratched her skin in reaction. "_Justin._" She cried, reaching down to grab my pants, unbuckling my belt, obviously eager to rip them off.

"Ah, ah, ah." I said, moving her hands off of my pants. "I don't think so." My rational side- -well, if you consider my 'rational side' the crazy side of me that wanted to prolong the sex that was eventually going to happen. Or maybe I was prolonging the interaction because I knew as soon as I entered her, _**HE**_ would have _complete_ control- -said.

"_Oh?_" Alex scoffed. "Well..., I _know_ so." She said. Her mouth moved, but no sound came out. The next thing I knew, everything I had on, was gone. I instantly freaked. _'She didn't know about the spells did she? Who am I kidding? She does. But, that doesn't mean she has my copy, right? I hid the copy somewhere she wouldn't find it, right?'_ _**'Oh, **__**please**__**.' HE**_ began. _**'I'm sure she's found your copy and hid it in her "Things I Stole From Justin's Room, Box".'**__ 'And maybe she's got her own copy.' _I argued back. _**'Whatever floats your boat. Or hardens your wood.'**_ I could fell _**His**_ smirk. In the midst of the back and forth arguement, the arm rest spread apart, and the chair reclined to a spot that had my dick placed perfectly between Alex's pussy lips. And I automatically knew that Alex had used magic from _The Forbidden Spells Book_. She seemed to be throwing me off a lot right now. "That's _SO_ much better." Alex said, putting her hands on my stomach, and slowly moved towards the tip of my penis.

Alex's pussy rubbed against my hard cock. I didn't know how to react. It felt amazing, no girl has ever done this before to me. I could barely see straight. She was still wet- -and if you're wondering what happened to her cum (_**just**_ in case you _are_...), I mentally/magically cleaned my fingers off before I took off her shirts- - and I think my dick just twitched. _**'Getting a little**__** too **__**turned on, are we?' HE**_ asked. _'Oh, shut up.' _I replied. Alex started to move up and down my shaft faster, as she made eye contact. _"Fuck."_ I cried, at the change of speed. She kept it up, I'd be done before I got inside her. I had to stop her. No, I had to slow her down. I gripped her hips, and pressed my nails into her skin. _"Oooooo...,"_ Alex moaned, putting her hands back on my rock hard six pack abs, rubbed my chest- almost scratching it-,while I started to move her at my own pace. _**'She liked that. She liked that alot.' HE**_ said. There was no denying that, so I let it go, as I slowly pushed her down my shaft.

I moved Alex slowly up my 8 inch dick, inch by inch, gripping her ass. I immediately wanted to spank her. _"Alex."_ I groaned, putting my masochistic ways away for now. _**'Save that for later.' HE**_ chuckled inside my head. I'm really tempted to take off this ring. _**'You can't do that to me.' HE **_said. _**'You can't do that to yourself. As soon as you take that ring on your left finger off, you will go back to the normal, nerdy-always-do-what-is-told-of-me-and-won't-ever-have-sexual-interactions-with-my-sister-ever-again-but-I'll-continue-jacking-off-to-my-wet-dreams-of-her-and-just-in-case-I-ever-see-Alex-naked-again-(most-likely-after-she-comes-out-of-the-shower-)I'll-jack-off-then-too-, Justin. Do you**__** really**__** want that?'**_ _'Well, __no__.'_ I said._** 'Okay then. You may not have another chance at this.' HE**_ was right. _**HE**_ was actually starting to sound like me. But it's okay, right? _Right__?_

"Justin." Alex cried, catching me off guard, startling me enough to where I scratched her ass. I then remembered what I was supposed to be doing, and I moved her body back down my dick.

"_**Mmmfh."**_ That sound was weird, but that feeling was definetly indescribale. So, I understood were that sound came from. And I wanted more like it. _**'Oh, someone's greedy.' HE**_ said. I did what I did best (ok, I did kind of well)..., I ignored him, as I took my right hand off of Alex's ass, easing my index finger on the outside of her vagina, teasing it as if I were telling Alex's it to _'Come here'._ I guess that that's the way that Alex took it, because of the sudden contact, causing my finger to be 'swallowed' whole. It went deeper inside her than I intended, but _God!_ She felt _**so**_ good wrapped around my finger, I groaned. She rode my finger for a few seconds, then fell onto my chest, pulling herself up to my neck using her hands to grab my hair on my head, and whispered, _"Ooh..., Justin."_ She moaned, as I moved my finger inside her. "Don't stop." She gasped when I scratched her ass (again), which resulted in Alex trying to grind against me harder, but she couldn't because I was stronger. A _lot_ stronger. _"Mmmm._ Please..., _harder..., _faster. Something other than this torture."

'_**She wants torture, huh? I can give her torture.' HE**_ said. _**'Let me do this Justin. Please. All you have to do is sit back, and enjoy.' HE**_ begged. _**'Just enjoy.' HE **_said, quickly taking over. **I bucked my hips up towards her warm welcome, biting my lips while Justin groaned inside my mind. I chuckled. **_**'You're enjoying this. Aren't you, you little pervert?'**_** I asked Justin, as her breathing become more rapid, as I could felt Alex's clit harden as I counted to five seconds slowly inside Justin's mind. I grinded against Alex as she moaned, I proceeded to finger her for a while, as she blew out air and gasped as I did it again, causing her to moan louder.**

"Ahh." **She grabbed onto Justin's shoulder's as she tried to cause more friction between her and Justin's body. What she didn't realize, was that **_**I**_** was in control. She tried to grind against Justin's dick. **_**My**_** dick. And as good as it felt..., she needed to know that **_**I**_** was in control now. I hit my hard on against her again, grinding her wet opening against me, and added another finger inside her wet cunt.** "Ooohhh." **She moaned.**

**So. She secrectly **_**LIKED**_** the tourture? My eyes darkened, my lips curved into a devious smirk as I did it again, adding my middle finger.** _"Oooh...,"_

**And again, adding my pinky finger, wiggling my huge fingers inside of me, as her pussy closed around my fingers. I groaned loudly as I felt Justin's collopse inside my head. I smirked. I could feel him getting darker. Wanting her more. This is good.**

**I did it one last time, adding my thumb finger inside her. It wasn't easy to fit Justin's meaty fingers inside Alex because she's so tight. But I did and I didn't hurt her. She breathed in some air as she gasped, seconds before she relased an endless amount of hot air on my neck, and leaving scratch marks on my shoulders. Two people can play that game.**

**She screamed loud.**

**I bit her. **_**Hard.**_

"Know who you belong to." Justin said. **Oh. So he broke through. **_**And**_** he **_**meant**_** it. He claimed Alexandra Margarita Russo and wanted her to know who she belonged to. Maybe he was being a little protective too. Either way, I was proud of him for being able to break through. I let him take control of his body again as I slipped back into his mind. **She nodded ten seconds later, as she caught onto what I meant. "And start wearing scarves from now on. More bites like that will be coming up, and **most** won't be on your neck." **I smirked at Justin's words.**

Alex's body quivered in what I was hoping, was anticapation.

I hit her with my dick again, as I felt her drip onto me. "You're driving me crazy." She said.

_"Good._ Because you are too." I replied, grinding againsther, staring at her beautiful face.

"Fuck me Justin, I need you." **Alex ordered, trying to push her body closer to Justin's. But it was impossible, considering the fact that her boobs were becoming red from being pushed against his chest already.**

**I chuckled.** "I can tell." I said, pulling my fingers out of Alex's vagina, lustfully looking at how my fingers glistened with her cum. I don't think Alex even noticed. I smirked.

_"Oh."_ Was all she said, blushing a little.

"It's okay." I said, as I started to lick dry my five fingers that were just playing with her a few seconds ago, starting with my pinky as the rest of my fingers were still dripping. I think I'm becoming more of a Monster than the one that had control over me. I don't know what drove me to do this. **I smirked as Alex watched Justin slowly lick everything from his finger. I didn't even bother taking over. He was doing this on his own merit. I was proud.**

As I stared at Alex lustfully, it somehow made her grind against me again. I spanked her round ass with my left hand, and grabbed it hard. She gasped. _"Justin...,"_ I never stopped staring into her eyes, as I moved to my ring finger. _"Please...,"_

After seven seconds of licking it clean, I took out my finger from my mouth. _**"Alex.**_ So very naïve" I said. "Don't you know that the more you beg, the more time I drag out before I fuck you?"

Alex groaned. "But that's not fair. I need to feel your dick in me, Justin. This is so difficult. This is...,"

_"Torture?"_ I smirked, as I finished her sentence, laughing. Even when begging for her own brother's dick, she was amazingly beautiful and adorable. "Now oyu know how I feel..., how I've _been_ feeling for well..., since I hit puberty, and my balls dropped." I said honestly. "Now I get to serve you what you've been making me feel for..., _years."_ I sighed. If I could have any kind of way of tortuing her that didn't include making her feel bad, or me paying for it later (unless it was sexual revenge. I'd be up for that. _Damn), _then I was a winner in my book. Now we _both_ get to have fun. "But we'll get to that. Promise." I said, as I went to my middle finger just as her cum reached my knuckle, wrapping my tongue around it, catching her sweet necture, licking it dry.

Alex's brown eyes seared into my green-grey one's, as her mouth was closed tight, while she groaned. I could tell this method of torture was making it worse for her. Hell, I _**loved**_ it. I spanked her ass again, grabbing it tight. She moaned loud, as I moved to my index finger, taking a few more seconds to taste her. She was finally getting it. I think I should push her a little more just to be sure.

I got done cleaning my fingerm using my left hand to bring her gorgeous face own towards mine, making it look like I was going to kiss her. Instead, I showed her my thmb. "Now..., be a naughty girl, and lick your cum off my finger." I said. staring at her.

She looked at me with this glance in her eyes that screamed _'Danger'_ (and knowing Alex, it's probably what the warning sign would've been. But I didn't care), and I could tell she was turned on. Was Alexandra _really_ more of naughty than she put off? _**'I hope.'**_ The Monster said. I could feel his ear to ear mischievous grin.

She smirked sexually towards me, and wrapped her tongue around my thumb. My eyes nearly popped out of my head as she slowly sucked up and down my thumb. _"Mmmmm-mmm. __**Justin."**_ She moaned, as she stared into my eyes, bobbing her head up and down it.

My eyes got even bigger as I watched her. My dick grew harder, as I began to have this need to have her lips wrapped around my dick. I could see it now. _**'Mmm.'**_ "I like the way I tast." Alexandra said, as I continued to think about her sucking me. "But you know what I would like better?" She asked.

I was speechless as I watched her with blurred vision. I felt her body move down as her wetness began to consume me. _"Ooooohhhhhh..."_ She moaned, as I felt my penis being pushed inside her wet pussy.

My eyes immediately popped open, as my vision automatically became clear again, as my desire and anger bulit up inside me. _**"Alex."**_ I called, my lust-filled voice giving it all away. I grabbed her ass with both hands, hungry to be devored inside her walls forever.

"Oh my gosh." Alexandra moaned, as I took my right hand to spank her, and dipped my penis deeper inside her tight core a little more by pushing her lower half down with my left hand. _"Aahhhhh...,"_ She started to scratch my chest softly.

That started to drive me crazy while we were in Dad's chair. Me being the dominant one. And Alex clawing me for more. _"Mmm-mm. Oh, Alex._ You-you're..., so..., _oh my_..., _**mmmm-mmm."**_ I moaned at how extremely erotic and forbidden and taboo this was. Especially at how tight. And-and _**wet**_ she was. More-so, her wetness.

"I know." Alex moaned, gripping my chest as we rocked Dad's Lazy Boy back and forth. "And you're hard as hell. And..., _**ooooohhhh.**__ Aaahhh."_ She bit her lip as I pushed her deeper down my dick, as I scratched her ass. I'll admit it. I **love** her ass (as if my fetish for it wasn't already obvious). "Justin, you're making me cum."

I smirked. "All the more reason for me to go deeper, huh?" I asked, pushing her down my shaft more as she grabbed my waist. I was sure she was trying to get me inside of her faster for her benefit (although I'm not complaining).

She closed her eyes as she clawled at my chest. "Oh, Justin. You _so_ good." I smirked as I pressed the last inch of myself inside of her dripping folds and grabbed her ass as I felt her core wrap around me. I enjoyed every part of it. **'Justin, Justin, Justin. Oh so not "so innocent" Justin.' **_**He**_ smirked. '**You** **not only enjoying having sex again..., you're enjoying having sex with**_**your sister**__**. **_**Ha. Admit it. You love it. More than you loved letting Miranda take your virginity, and playing dirty tricks with Juliet while she rode your dick faster than the speed of light. She taught you everything you knew. You got dirtier and dirtier the more **_**"experiments"**_** you and Juliet had. You wanted more. You **_**craved more**_**. Then came along the S&M. The dominant Justin took over. Now you're all whips and chains and hard and rough. That's why you enjoy this. Not to mention your little dreams of tying Alexandra up and claiming her. Oh so dirty Justin. Not so innocent anymore. You **_**wanted**_** Alexandra to see those dreams. That's why you planted the dream helmet in your room tonight. Just in case this plan of yours didn't work out. You love this. **_**Admit it**_**. I'm surprised you can contain yourself. Haha. Not while I'm around.' He** taunted. I could hear his smirk. He knew every single secret I had. I was doomed for defeat. But I didn't want to focus on that. I wanted to continue this. See where this goes, so shall we?

I grabbed her thighs as I picked her up from Dad's _Lazy Boy_, and moved us over to the longer Wizard Chair that we always sat on in the Lair, looked ito her eyes as I wrapped her legs around my waist, subsequently pushing me a little deeper inside her, gripped her thighs as I grazed her skin at the closeness, and started to fuck her slowly. (Irony, huh? I never thought that _**this**_ form of taboo would **ever** come true.) She stared at me as I slowly thrust in and outside of her wet center, growling under my breath, and I felt the intensity of my ligt brown eyes turning their lustful black as I bit my lip, rubbing her thighs more. My breathing began to speed up as I stared back at her beauty for long, desired seconds as I watched her hands drop down towards her breasts, causing my semi-controled movements to go from slowly pushing in and pulling out, to roughly pounding her and looking down at her pussy as I watched myself thrust in and out of her. She touched my chest, and I looked into her eyes, growling at her as she bit her bottom lip. I could've sworn I heard her moan, _"Justin..."_ as I continued pounding her. My wet dreams were coming true. Then I remembered that I wasn't trying to be rough on her. At least not yet. I didn't just want to fuck her. I wanted to make _**love**_ to her. Loosing control was obviously easier than I thought. I hadn't even noticed. I was supposed to be slowly torturing her. The way that _the __**real**__ Justin _would've wanted before I became a sex addict. **Romantic. **"Sorry, I forgot that I was supposed to be torturing you, and that I wasn't allowing myself to move in you like that." I said, smirking lightly.

_**"God."**_ Alex quipped. "Do you always have to ruin things?" She asked. I'm sure she was calling me an egghead in her mind. "Shut up, and fuck me. I'm horny, and if I wanted, I'm _sure_ I could make a spell to make you _**never**_ want to go out of my 'cave' ever again." Alex spat (Not literally). She squinted her eyes. "It'll take more than just your hands and sex toys to get yourself off because they'll only be a _**forth**_ as tight as I am. And, I also could make myself tighter right now." Alexandra said, as I felt her pussy tighten slowly and as she chanted a spell under her breath. But I heard it. It was a spell from the _'Spells To Use To Keep Your Sex Life Hot'_ section of the _Book of Forbidden Spells_. At that point I realized, that Alex did **in fact** have her own copy of the book, much like I did. Well, the sex part anyway. **'Oh come on. Let's face it, you shoud've known. Hello..., she's cummed over like seven times since you started. She natually stopped about four to five cums ago. And **_**your**_** supposed to be the genius. **_**Pftt.' **_**He** said. I rolled my eyes.

I moaned and groaned as I felt her tight walls clamped around my erect penis, almost too much, as I finally felt the magic letting up.

I groaned, growled, moaned..., basically I made every sexual noise known to men that could be made, I made it as I started to make love to her, feeling her wrapped ever so tightly around me. "Alex..., _Alex..., __**Alex."**_ I moaned as I pulled out, as Alex moaned from under me. "You weren't kidding. This is...," I bit the inside of my cheeks as I pushed back inside of her, grabbing her waist tightly. _"__**Heaven.**_ This is..., amazing, This is...," I pulled myself slowly out of my own paradise. "So very indescribable." And truely, it was indescribable. I never wanted to stop. I knew I was driving Alex insane. I'm one hundred percent sure that she had wanted me to keep going hard and fast. But she's not getting her way. Not now.

I grabbed her ass, and pushed myself as deep inside of her walls as they closed around me and urged myself closer to her as humanly possible. Considering I never wanted this to end, and I was hard as a rock, it made it feel that much better. If she was a virgin, then this would've been the best way to break her. Nice and slow. I grinned to myself. Alex gripped the cusion of the Wizard Chair with her left hand, and pushed herself up, as her right hand trailed up my back as she arched her back as I felt her chest press up against mine. She was so warm..., comforting, inviting. She arched her back, subsequently pushing me even closer to her and somehow deeper inside of her (hey, I'm not complaining). This would've been spit upon from old Justin (the one that wanted his own sister riding his dick, and had dirty, wet dreams of her every night for the past four? Five years, but wouldn't allow his desires get the best of him, and pretended. No more pretending now. _**''It's you and I.''**_ And I would keep it that way. _**Forever**__**.**_) How long ago was actually forbidden? Oh. That's right. This morning before school.

She picked her body off of the chair, and sat in my lap again, pushing herself down. _"Mmmmm-mmmm."_ She moaned. _**"Justin**_, you aren't deep enough. I need you deeper." Alex whispered into my ear as I smirked.

I pressed our bodies closer to one another (Let's face it, I'll never be _too_ close to Alex.), as I whispered in her ear, "Is that good enough for you?" I whispered deeply.

She gave me _**that**_ look, as I felt chills go up her spine, and I smirked at her. The next thing I knew, she was pulling at my lips with her teeth, her fingers gripping and pulling my hair (mostly at the huge spikes at the top of my head), and moaned, _"Oh, Justin."_ as I kissed her softly, running my fingers up her back, kissing my way up her neck up to her ear, pressing my mouth against it, breathing into it, _"Your turn."_

She moaned, as I kissed at her neck. "My turn to do what?"

I smiled, and slowly started to make love to her again, sucking at her collarbone, as she pulled at my hair, gasping. "Whatever you want, suggest whatever you want. And I'll do it. I'm getting tired of missionary anyway." I replied, as I stopped moving from inside her.

"Oh, _**really?"**_ She had the mischievious grin on her face again. "Okay then. How about...," She leaned in and whispered her request into my ear.

My eyes widened in shock. I didn't think she was into that kind of thing. Obviously I had a lot to learn about how dirty my sister was. "Are you serious?"

"You said you would do 'whatever I want', did you not?" Alex had me with those evil eyes. And she knew it. Truth be told, I was waiting for her to ask me to do it. See how long it would tak eher to take the hint. Apperently not _that_ long. I was literally begging for it earlier. No reason she suggested it.

"Okay. _Whatever._ I'll do it." I agreed, as I pulled myself out of her, as Alexandra moaned whispered and moan in sadness.

She turned around waiting for me. She huffed a few seconds later. _"I'm __**waiting."**_ Alexandra announced, clearly annoyed.

I stared down at her as she laid their naked. Flawless. Beautiful in everyway. There. For _**me.**_ I couldn't believe she let me claim her like this. Something so special. _**'Oh God, Alexandra's right. You **__**are**__** a dork. Just shove it in her already, and shut the hell up.'**_** He** pestered. I did just that, capturing Alexandra. _**MY**_ Alexandra, by surprise.

_"Oooohhhhh...,"_ She moaned/gasped, as her fingers seamed to be searching for something to hold onto. I took a breath. It's been a **long** while since I've done this. A **really long while.**

_"Alex."_ I groaned, grabbing her hips.

_"Justin."_ She called. "Please..., _move._ Do something. This feels good but..., _ughmgh."_ Alex moaned incoherently.

I wrapped my left hand around her tiny stomach with my left arm, and pressed my chest against her back. I held her up so we wouldn't fall, kissing her shoulder, still with only half my penis pushed inside of her. It felt amazing. "Remind me to do this next time." I whispered as my erect cock pressed inside of her.

I heard her heavy breathing, as I groaned into her ear at the feel of how tight she was. _**"Alex."**_ I whispered, as I felt her back quiver. "I'm going to finger you." I saw her eyebrows crash together in confusion.

"Why would you tell me..."

"**I** just thought I should warn you that if you're wet, I might lose control again and finger you uncontrollably and lose my whole purpose of torturing you with slow sex, and jack hammer your ass like a horny dog. I mean...," I breathed into her ear. "That _**is**_ why they call it doggy style, _**right?"**_ I chuckled in her ear as I heard her audibly gasp, trailing my right hand around her ass, grabbing it as I reached her pussy. Inevitably..., she was indeed_**very**_ wet. _Mmmmm._

I pushed her long locks of hair towards her left shoulder, and began to places kisses on her neck again as my breath got heavy and faster as I played with her pussy lips, my middle finger playing with her clitirous. I let out hot air on her neck after I licked it. "Oh...,**Alex..., **_**wet, wet, Alex." **_I scraped my teeth softly across her neck, pulling and tugging at her wet folds, teasing her entrance. I could hear her low moans.

_"Oh, Justin."_

"How are you so wet?" I asked, although I knew the answer. Well, partically. "Am I doing this to you? Am I making you cum like this?" I questioned, pushing my middle and ring fingers inside of her walls, while I stimulated her clit with my thum and my index and pinkie rubbed the outside of her damp vagina.

_**"Justin...,"**_ She moaned as I saw her grab on of her breasts as I kept my control, slowly pushing and pulling from within her ass. Her mouth hung open as she breathed heavily. "You make me horny, therefore, I get _wet_ because of you, and cum harder than the Niagara Falls pours water per hour." _**'So, she **__**did**__** use it.' **__'Not like I didn't know. She __just__ told me she used the spell that allows her to continuously drip cum over and over without delay. "More than the Niagara Falls pours water", __**hello?!'**_ _**'And **__**you're**__** a genius. **__**Stupid.**__**'**_ _**"Yes,**_ Justin Vincezo Pepe Russo, you make Alexandria Margarita Russo horny, wet, and cum like crazy."

I chuckled in her ear, flicking her clit. "Good, because you just made me hard all over. I could literally last all night or morning inside you." (I hope I'm lucky enough to make it til morning).

I started to finger her unmercilessly, and my balls began to slap against her (who knew her ass was so deep?) faster than a jack hammer (she's not the only one that can use Sex Spells here).

_"Ah..., __**mmmm...,**__ oh Justin, __**Justin,**__ Justin._ Ugh, why haven't we done this before? This is good." She was moaning like crazy, as my fingers pounded her insides and my dick beat her hard. She was so fucking tight. So damn wet. So fucking beautiful. So amazing. I loved every bit of her body. I pushed more of my fingers inside of her pussy as I felt her loosen up (she obviously used a counter spell to open her pussy wide enough for all five of my fingers to fit, then stopped it as I felt her wet core around my fingers and I moaned). If she would've let the magic go on, she almost would've been wide open. _Almost._

_"God, this is amazing. Justin, don't stop."_ Alexandra moaned as I felt her drip even more around my fingers as I grabbed her stomach, slapping my lower body against hers harder. She pulled ang tugged at her nipples. Fuck, I love her so much. Everytime she touched herself, I got harder and hornier. _Damn._ I wanted to touch her breasts myself.

"Let me get that for you." I said in a powerful whisper, as my left hand traveled up her chest, towards her boobs. Her nipples where so damn hard. I could feel it threw her fingers. Fuck. I pushed her hand off, and began to swirl her left nipple in my fingers, She whimpered.

_"Justin...,"_ Alexandra put her hand on top of mine, her fingers interlacing with mine as I beat against her tight ass harder, pumping my fingers in and out of her. I wanted more. _"Justin,__** Justin,**__**Justin**__. Oh, oh, oh, mmmmm, good __**GOD, **__aaaahhh..., ooooohhhh, yeah, yeah, __**yeah, **__**yeah**__**, uuughhh."**_ I forced my lips onto hers, as I pounded her ass and pussy, pulling at her breast, kissing her rough as I sucked on her tongue.

_'Holy fuck, I can't stop. I don't ever want to stop. She feels __**so damn good**__ under me like this. Moaning, screaming, cumming endlessly. Moaning my name. __**Ugh, fuck! **__I never wanted to stop, but eventually I'll have to. I love her so damn much. I wasn't gonna stop using Sex Spells from the Forbidden Book of Spells whenever I was with Alex. I loved it.'_ And apperently, so did Alex._"Oh, God. Oh, oh, __**oh,**__ oh, oh, oh, mfrghhrgh." _I kissed her again, as our tongues fought for dominance, and her right hand trailed to her own vagina where my fingers where, as she pushed my hands even deeper. My mouth sucking and licking hers. My breathing hard to control under this magic as I somehow managed to get my entire dick inside her ass (even though I'm sure that spell she used to open her pussy wide also made more space for me between her butt cheeks), my fingers in her wet vagina, and my other hand playing with her breast as I kissed her expertly. How she managed to take it all, even _**with**_ magic, I have no idea. But, I was amazed.

"Your hair is so beautiful, Alex." I said, smirking at myself. "But do you know what would turn me on _right now?"_

_"Mmmm?"_ She asked, incoherently.

"What would turn me on..., is if you let me pull on your hair while I'm hammering your ass." I admitted, slowing down as Alexandra sighed heavily. _'Goodbye, old Justin. S&M Justin is here to stay.'_

"I don't want you to pull it out."

I chuckled. She really _is_ adorable. "Don't worry. I told you. I've done this before. _Plenty of times._ I'm sure Juliet has told you about my sex hold over her." I smirked at myself as I could feel my plan fall into place. _'Mention my ex girlfriend and hint at how she would jump my bones anytime we were alone, __**check.'**_ "I mean. She's _pretty_ experienced. She's been seventeen for over two thousand years. So _**imagine**_ the amount of things she's done and sex positions she's been in." _'Mention the sex postions and expriements, __**check.'**_ "That _**we've**_ been in." _'Hit her where it hurts, __**check.'**_

"Okay. _Seriously?_ You're going to talk about your ex while I'm _**right here?**_ Matter of fact, while your _dick_ is more than six inches deep in _**my**_ ass?" Alex spat. _'Subsquently make Alex jealous, and get her distracted by anger..., __**check mate.'**_

I smiled hard, grabbing her hair softly, as I played with it.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" She spat.

"You just gave me the reaction I wanted." I smirked, wrapping her hair around my right hand.

She looked at me, confused. And cute. And beautiful. Then, I saw her face as she connected the dots. "You did that on-_aah...,"_ She opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

"It's called the element of surprise for a reason. _That...,_ and I just wanted you to be jealous."

"You're so annoy-_mmm."_

"You like that, don't you?" I smirked, as I pushed inside her tight hole. "I like it too. Feels good."

I pulled her hair.

_"Oh, Justin."_ Alex called, as I began to increase speed slowly.

_"Alex...,"_ I moaned. I love you." I addmitted, as I heard her moan with every time my lower half of my body smacked against her ass. Speaking of smacking ass..., _smack!_

_"Aaah! Oh..., fuck! Yeah...,"_ Alexandra moaned. _"JUSTIN!"_

_Smack!_ I rubbed her ass after that blow.

_"Justin. Yes!"_ She moaned, as she pressed my fingers back inside her wet walls. _"Please. _I want you _so damn bad._" I kissed her back, as I pulled out of her ass for a few seconds as I spead her pussy lips and placed my dick inside, rubbing her clit, as I thrust her harder and faster, smacking her ass. _"Fuck! Yeah. I love you too, baby. Don't stop, please._" She begged, as I thrust my hips up and used magic once again _**"You'll supervise me, I'll supervise you, how is that unsupervised?"**_ I recalled, smiling as I complied to her every need. "I love you so much, Justin. _Ugh."_ Alexandra threw her head back onto my shoulder as I sat on the Wizard Chair, one foot on the floor to balance myself as I grabbed her hip, bouncing her up and down my shaft, transferring the magic onto my right hand that held her hip.

"You gonna cum for me? Huh? You gonna cum for your big brother, Justin? Fuck yeah, sexy little bitch!" (Yeah, moral Justin has _left the buliding. Alert! Alert!)_ I pulled my left hand from her pussy, only to spank it (you know, since I can't spank her ass anymore).

_"Shit, __**FUCK!**_ _**Justin...,**_ _fuck. Justin." _

I chuckled, as I rubbed her clit hard, spanking it again. "That's right, _**fuck Justin, fuck Justin.**_ _Mmmm._ You like your big brother's dick, don't you, bitch?!" I pushed my fingers hard on her clit, and swirled them around it as she cummed hard. _"Ooooh. Yeah you do. _Cum slut. You gonna talk to me? Huh? Tell big brother Justin how you like his dick." My right hand, clamped around her hip, trailed up towards her waist.

I watched as she licked her lips, and magically placed a mirror in front of us. "Look into the mirror, baby." She bit her lips as she looked up, watching our lower bodies collide over and over. "You like that don't you?"

I saw my eyes. They where black. But you could still see my irises. She said nothing, but moaned louder and louder. I kissed her neck as my dick slapped inside her dripping wet pussy. "Fuck. Talk to me. Or I'll stop."

_**"No!"**_ She screamed. "I love it. I'm in love with it. Fuck, you're so fucking dominant. Damn baby. Fuck your little sister's pussy." Her breathing rapid, as her eyes were locked on the mirror. "So fucking hot. _Baby..."_ Alexandra called, her left hand over mine as she slapped it, rubbing her own clit, looking into my eyes. "I love you so much, baby. Don't stop." She ordered, grabbing my thigh with her right hand.

I licked my lips as I looked back at her, licking her neck, then stuck my fingers one by one inside her mouth as she willingly sucked her cum once again. _"Mmmm. Baby._" I moaned as I felt myself getting close to errupting inside her. "You're such a dirty little whore."

She smirked as she sent me a mind message for the first time that day. _'Only for you from now on. I never wanna make love to anyone else today on.'_

I smiled softly, as I sucked her neck. _'Mmmmm. Same for me baby. I love you so damn much Alexandra. Now and forever.'_

She smiled as she pulled my fingers out her mouth. "Forever yours." She put my fingers back on her pussy. "This body belongs to you too. No one else." Alexandra moaned between her labored breaths.

"And I am forever yours." I moaned as I pounded her harder and faster. "Oh. And Alex?"

_"Hmm?" _She groaned as my fingers pulled at her clit.

"I know you used magic. I hope you know you're getting punished for it. _Big time._"

She smirked evily, as she pulled my finger with the ring on it. "You think I didn't notice that you did too? You aren't as innocent as you seem. I like it. _Ooooohhh. Yeah. Just like that._" She arched her back as her ass popped against my body and my nails dug into her waist. "The_ Book of Forbidden Spells_ came in handy." She smirked at her own pun. "In more ways than one. I think we should always use it. _Fuck._" She cummed hard. "I know you're used those spells. Especially the one you're using to with hold your jizz. Cum for me, you bastard. Cum for your little sister's pussy. Jack ass. You know you want to." She smirked hard as I thrust inside of her faster and her breasts bounced. "Yeah baby. _Fuck._ That's my g-spot. _Mmmm."_ I continued to make sure I hit that spot.

"Cum for me, J-Man. You know you want to. Because it's you and I..., remember?" Damn, that girl was pure evil. And I fucking loved every part of it. I did as was told, and cummed inside of her as she grabbed my right hand, and bit her lip. _"Justin..., _you're my whore now." Alexandra giggled as she rode me out a little more. I spanked her pussy once more.

"And you're mine." I smirked as she jumped.

She looked at me threw the mirror. "You've got that right. You're so fucking sexy. And I love your dominance. When are you gonna tie me up and fuck me?"

"You knew about that?"

She smiled. "Please..., I went to the lair yesterday, looked into the Crystal Ball to see if you were ever gonna make a move on me because let's face it. I've wanted you for a long ass time as well, and I saw that you were gonna take the Dream Helmet to your room later that day. I just assumed that if this didn't work out, you were gonna charm the Dream Helmet for me to see all your little dirty wet dreams you had of me."

I gave her a look.

"You need to find a better place to hide your Diary." Alexandra smiled. "But..., I took the Dream Helmet last night and I saw your dreams myself and made the helmet invisible. I knew you were gonna wake me up. You always do. But you should've seen me. I was touching myself, calling your name. _Mmfgh._" She moaned, as she slowly bounced up and down my dick. _"Fuck. I can't get enough of your dick."_ She breathed.

"So you knew about my plan?"

"No, you egg head. I didn't. But if you hadn't have done this today, then _**I**_ was gonna jump _**your **_bones tonight. And make you wear the _No Fear Ring_. You weren't the only one with plans." She turned her body around and faced me as she slowly grinded against my shaft. _"Oh baby. Fuck. I think I'm addicted to your dick already._ Look at me..., I'm dripping." She said as she rose up off my penis a little as I looked. I bit my lip. She was and our cum mixed together..., holy fuck, that turned S&M Justin on. But we'd have to stop this. As much as I don't want to.

"Naughty little bitch." I smirked as she sucked my lips, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Only for you, Justin. Only for you. But seriosuly, when are you gonna tie me up and eat me out?" Alexandra sucked my lips.

I groaned as I grabbed her ass. _"Mmmm. Tomorrow."_

She pouted. "Why not now?"

"Okay. I might be S&M and dirty and nasty, but as _**much**_ as I want to eat you out..., not when there is my cum inside of your pussy. Not gonna happen." I said as I pulled her off of me. "I'm sorry."

"But, _Justiiinnn..."_ She used her puppy dog face and pouted those perfect lips.

"Alex, no! It's late."

"It's a Friday. Today was the last day of school. It's summer break. We can do what we want..., make love to whoever we want." Alex walked closer to me. At that point I realized that I wasn't the only sex addict. It must run in the family. '_I hope Max and Talia can make their realtionship work.'_

I groaned, as I magically transported our clothes to our rooms, and us to the bathroom, turning on the shower. "Fine." I said. "But _after_ our shower. I need a little rest before we go back at it."

Alex smiled. "Great. Your room tonight." She flicked her wrist. "I took out all your little toys." She pushed me against the wall. "I can wait for you to devore me again." She licked her lips, as he kissed me and I put my finger between her pussy once again with body wash. "And wear the _No Fear Ring_ more often. The Monster within you is sexy as fuck." She smirked mischievously, moaning at my touch. Figures she knew the side effects of the _No Fear Ring_ from reading (I'm surprised she actually _**read something.**_ _Less known...,_ something from the Spell Book. I should've known..., when push comes to shove, Alex can actually be good. Scary, right?) when Harper had it. She moaned as I cleaned her. The next few minutes, I regained my breath and my stamina as we actually got clean. Then Alex touched my chest. "I think I should give you a little 'thank you for eating me out' before we actually get to your room and put a Silence Spell on the walls surrounding your room. Don't you?" She asked as she dropped to her knees, as her lips wrapped around my once again erect shaft, her mouth expertly bobbing up and down my penis.

_"Holy fuck, Alex."_ I moaned, as I played in her wet hair, the _No Fear Ring_ still residing on my left finger. This was going to be a long Summer filled with dirty sex. Oh, who am I kidding? It's going to be long sex filled life dealing with Alex. But I can't wait to spend it with the girl that loves me as much as I love her.

(I wonder if Max will notice his ring is missing...,)

* * *

(I realize that spelled clitirous wrong. Whatevs. Hehe. No. Like seriously, how do you spell it?)

Okay, yeah. So, yeah. took over forever and a day for me to write. But for some weird reason, I get writer's block, start typing and the story literally flows from my perverted, sex filled, dirty Justin mind. Like at one point, it went from me imagining Justin and Alex fucking each other's brains out, to me imagining fucking David Henrie. _Mmmmm-mmmmm. _That boy is _**FINE.**_ Lmao. Anywho..., it's not like y'all read the second **A.N.** but if you do, thanks. Te amó mucho. And leave a review please. ILWT, out.


End file.
